


3 men and a toddler

by Cclay2020



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fatherhood, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020
Summary: What would you do if a toddler shows up on your door step?Cclay2020 ©





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                      

 

 

"Oh man my head feels like someone is pounding it with a jackhammer" Sehun lays on the sofa holding onto his head still in last nights party clothes

"Stop shouting will you" Kai falls onto the armchair placing a cold pack on his head

"Where is Chanyeol by the way, did he disappear with some guy last night at our party? Kai ask while moving the cold pack from his head to look at the taller stretched out on the sofa

"No remember he told us he was heading to japan and he will be back in a month" Sehun groans sitting up on the sofa " I'm so glad we used that party company to clean up too because that party got wayyyyy out of hand last night

"Shhh can you hear crying?" Kai shushes him " aww man don't tell me you broke someone elses heart and they are sitting outside the door?"

"I don't think so, I was too drunk to remember which one I had last night" Sehun admitted

"Go check  which crier it is this time, I bet you $100 it's Jeonghan" with that Sehun got up crawling to open the door to their penthouse

" Eh Kai you might wanna come see this" Sehun hissed towards Kai

"Dude if its another one of your naked pals ill pass, I couldnt sleep for days after seeing the last one"

" Kai get your flat ass over here"

Kai drags his ass up from the chair and stalks over to Sehun, cold pack still in hand

" Dude whats that?" Kai asks with a puzzled look

"What the fuck does it look like Kai"

"Well its got arms and legs"

"Kai its a fucking kid you idiot"

"Do you think someone left it behind?"

Sehun punches Kai in the arm before noticing the letter attached to the pram. Reaching forward avoiding the kid he took the letter and read it out loud

**_Hi chanyeol this is our son Taehyung , I don't know_ **  
**_where else to turn to, I hope someday you both will_ **  
**_forgive me_ **  
**_B_ **

 

❤C❤


	2. Chapter 2

"Chanyeol has a kid omg" Kai looks at Sehun with pure horror and shock in his eyes

"Why because this peice of paper says so, really" Sehun moves closer to the sleeping kid trying to see any resemblance to Chanyeol

"Omg don't touch it, you will wake it" Kai punches Sehun making him hiss out to the pain

"What are we gonna do?" Kai whispers

"Well we can't leave him out here now can we" Sehun steps around the pram and tries to push it but it doesn't move

"Hurry up it's cold out here in the hallway " Kai says jumping up and down making sehun give him a dirty look

"Maybe if you helped me dumbass" Sehun tries again to push the pram but fails again

"Ok maybe there is a break or something" they try look around the pram at all the buttons and clips still not being able to see the brake

"Seriously how the hell can we get the kid in to the penthouse?" Kai stands still looking over the pram wondering what to do

"Ok how about we just lift it in, you get one side and I'll get the other" Sehun reaches down as Kia drops his ice pack on the floor and picks up the side of the pram as they gently carry it inside placing it on the floor in the sitting room

"What now?" Kai questions the other as they look at the little brown haired boy asleep in his pram with rosy cheeks from being all wrapped up in his blanket and hat

"Lets ring Chanyeol, and tell him" Sehun jumps to finds his phone dailing the tallers number

The phone tries to connect but fails

"Shit he ain't answering" throwing the phone across the sofa the two sit back staring at the child

"Sehun the kid is moving" Kai shouts as he stands up getting all nervous

"Don't scare him Kai" Sehun pulls Kai back down on the sofa as the toddler starts to wake up and look around before his bottom lip starts to quiver

"Oh no it's gonna blow" Kai grabs two cushions from the chair and places them over his ears as the little toddler starts to cry

"What do we do now?" Sehun panicks looking at the kid

"What?" Kai turn to look at Sehun with the cusions still covering his ears

Sehun slaps the cusion from him "Well if you didn't have the cusions against your ears you would hear me idiot"

"Ok ok no need for violence" Kai growls back rubbing the side of this hand that Sehun hit

"Ok can you please make it stop my head hurts enough" Kai stands pacing the floor as the child keeps screaming crying not knowing where he is

"Ok little man let's take you out of that pram shall we?" Sehun stands up reaching for the toddler he tries to lift him out but failing

"Looks like the straps have him trapped" Kai laughs as he watches Sehun struggle

"Really Kai help please" Sehun begs as the toddler still screams the penthouse down

"Ok ok sit him back down and I can try open it" Kai bends to look at the strap across the toddlers chest "How the hell do you open this" Kai pushes the clip but it doesn't move

"Hey get me a scissors we can cut the child out" kai shouts over the noise of the screaming child

"Move and let me try" Sehun leans down seeing 2 small buttons and presses them together making the strap come loose

"There we go little man" Sehun reaches out as the toddler trys to pull away

"Oh no he is very warm" Sehun looks towards Kai with a panicked look as he feels the child's forehead

"Well he is dressed for the bloody Antarctic with that coat and hat and gloves on him" Kai sits beside Sehun as they take the little ones coat off and pull off the hat

"There we go now little man" Sehun smiles as the toddler starts to stop crying

"Lets get you a drink shall we" Kai stands up and heads to the kitchen

"What would he like to drink"? Kai shouts from the kitchen making sehun look at the toddler on his lap looking around with his sleeve in his mouth at the strange place

"I don't know maybe some water for now" Sehun follows into the kitchen with the toddler on his hip placing him on the counter top

"Here you go" Kai hands the toddler a cup of water as the toddler holds out grabby hands taking the cup and pouring it all down his top as he tries to drink from it

"Shit Kai " Sehun shouts making the toddler start to cry again

"How was I to know he couldnt do it" Kai huffs grabbing a towel to wipe the spilt water

"We are so out of our depth on this one Kai" Sehun lifts the toddler up again carrying him into his room as the toddler places his little hand on Sehuns cheek as he continues to cry

"I'm sorry little man, let's clean you up" Sehun smiles at the little one as they head into Sehuns room

Reaching the room Sehun trips over a strap of his bag and falls straight onto the bed making the toddler bounce on the bed and burst out a giggle

"Oh you liked that did you?" Sehun smiles at the toddler finally not crying.  
Picking him back up he gently drops him on the bed again making the smaller burst out laughing

"Omg have I gone deaf I don't hear cries" Kai rushes into the room seeing the two bouncing on the bed having fun

"Hey can I join in" Kai runs and jumps on the bed and bounces and falls on the floor sending sehun and the smaller into fits of laughter as Kai lays on the floor in pain

"You idiot" Sehun laughs looking over the edge of the bed as the toddler crawls on the bed to look over the edge with Sehun

"He is a silly billy isn't he tae?" Sehun laughs as tae replies "Yesh"

"Did he just talk?" Kai jumps from the floor sitting on the bed as they both stare at tae

"What else can he say?" Kai grabs the smallers hand in his looking at him

"I don't know but let's not force it" Sehun stand up and leaves the others alone so he can get taes  bag that is hanging on the back of the pram

"Can you say Kai?" Kai pokes the cheeks of the smaller making him roll all over the bed smiling

"Kai leave him alone" Sehun places the bag on the bed and unzips it to see some clothes and diapers and a teddy and some sort of strange cup

"What the hell is that?" Kai inspects the blue cup

"Its a sippy cup for kids not to drown themselves when drinking from it" Sehun pours out the bag as tae crawls all over the things reaching for his teddy, grabbing it he hugs it tightly with a smile on his face

"Do you think I could get an adult sippy cup this would be so useful for when I'm drunk, I won't spill any" Kai inspects it more making Sehun really think about how old his friend really is

"Go get him a drink" and I will change his wet clothes before he gets sick

"No little man let's change that top yeah" Sehun sits on the bed reaching for the helm of the smallers top and pulls it off his head making tae say "boo"  when his head pops out of the top making Sehun smile

Quickly grabbing his clean top Sehun pulls it over the smallers head as tae and Sehun say boo together as they see eachother

"You like to say boo when you change your top, ok I need to remember this" Sehun smiles placing the littles one hands in his sleeve

"Here you go little man" Kai jumps on the bed making the smaller laugh and reach out for his sippy cup

"How are we going to manage this and work sehun I can't bring him to the dance studio with me and you can't take him on the set of your new movie" Kai leans back on the bed playing with the feet of taes teddy

"We can take turns I guess" Sehun places all taes things on his chest of drawers

"Is this all he has, we are gonna need more stuff he needs clothes and these weird diapers and food" Sehun quickly gets changed

"We better go get some stuff then, I'll go get dressed and we can head out and buy him some things for our little man" Kai jumps off the bed as tae slides down off the bed and stands leaning against the bed

"Kai you have a little shadow" Sehun smiles as he watches the toddler turn to take a step towards Kai

"Omg can he walk" Kai gets on his knees as tae reaches out with grabby hands as he tried to balance, taking a step he falls on his bum

"Awwww you ok little man?" Kai lifts him up in his arms and carrys him into his room

Sehun grabs his phone from the sofa and tries to call Chanyeol again but gets voice mail

"Chanyeol where ever you are you better pick up that phone it's really important" Sehun hangs up the phone and follows the others out

"This shopping trip will be fun"

❤C❤

_**I wonder how the shopping will go** _

_**Love** _   
_**Cclay2020** _


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
                                         
  
  
  


"Here looks like you need this"  the smaller hands his producer a hot cup of coffee

"Thanks Chen" taking the cup he sips from it sitting back in his chair listening to the completed song

  
https://youtu.be/FC7p9v-xtm4  ( Chens song ost best luck )  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Chanyeol it sound amazing thank you for coming here and doing this for me" Chen pats the back of his producer friend

"Well I am the biggest producer in Korea, who else would make you sound so good" Chanyeol laughs mocking his friend

"How is D.O these days anyway, still acting?

"Yeah he is doing amazing work at the moment" Chen sits on the sofa that chanyeol has in his studio

"So how's the love life?" Chen question his friend cautiously

"There isn't one" Chanyeol turns away to look at the sound system

"Sorry Chanyeol" Chen moves his head to the side to try catch Chanyeol's eye

"Have you seen him since or heard from him?" Chen pushes him more for answers

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and sighs "No not since he walked out on me without saying a word"

"He walked out on all of us Chanyeol" Chen lays down on the sofa with his hand behind his head

"Just wish he had of told me why" Chanyeol stands up to find his phone, taking it from the front zip of his bag he turns it on

_Buzz buzz_

"Someone is popular" Chen laughs as the sound of Chanyeol's phone buzzing

"Yeah it's my private one" Chanyeol laughs as he listens to the voice mail

_Chanyeol where ever you are you better pick up that phone it's really important"_

Chanyeol hangs up the phone looking at Chen confused

"What's wrong?" Chen sits up in the chair

"Just got a weird voicemail from Sehun, saying something is really important"

"Try ringing him" Chen laughs

"Why you laughing?" Chanyeol question a laughing Chen

"Oh come on you remember the last time you 3 had a party"

"Yeah I ended up bailing them out of the police station because of Kai stripping trying to prove he was a better model then Sehun" Chanyeol laughs remembering the situation

"What have they done now?" Chen laughs

"Knowing them two it could be anything" Chanyeol decides to call Sehun but no answer so he tries Kai still no answer

"No answer?" Chen question as he stands up to grab his coat

"I'll call them later, listen I will finish this off and we will get it out there for you to see how you do in the charts and we will catch up again when I get back to Korea" Chanyeol hugs his friend as he watches him leave

Falling onto the sofa Chanyeol takes his phone and opens his gallery stopping on his favourite picture

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


'Baek why did you leave and where in this world are you, remember this picture we took was just a second before we shared our first kiss' Chanyeol feels his heart break thinking about that special moment  as he touches the screen over baeks lips

Closing the screen he wipes the stray tear from his cheek and decides to play another song he co-produced

https://youtu.be/KHNEgyrfgGA ( lays namanana song )

 

Grabbing his phone he rings Sehun again but it rings out and goes to voice mail

"Hey Sehun I've been trying to ring you and Kai so when you get this call me back and let me know what's happened, oh and I swear to god if Kai has broken anything in the penthouse I will kill him this time"

Chanyeol hangs up and wonders what the hell the others could be doing....

❤C❤

_**Hope your liking** _ _**the** _ _**story so far let me know** _ _**please** _ _**and if you** _ _**can** _ _**give a vote sorry the videos wouldn't work** _

_Cclay2020_   
_X_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

 

 

_**** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _**Meanwhile in a** _ _**shopping** _ _**mall** _ _**in** _ _**Korea** _ _**a very** _ _**stressful** _ _**2 are trying to shop with a** _ _**Toddler** _

"Kai why have you a shopping cart?" Sehun pushes Tae in his stroller as the littles hands try to reach out and touch everything they pass by

"He needs clothes and toys and ohhhhh look Sippy cups" Kai rushes over to a shelf with all types of Sippy cups in all sorts of colours

"Kai he has one" Sehun slaps kai's hand away and drags him away from the shelf pouting

"Your mean, it was for me not Tae" Kai huffs making puppy dog eyes at Sehun

"Oh my god are you serious, ok put it in then we will just pretend it's for Tae and not the big kid in front of me" Sehun walks away pushing Tae in his stroller as they head to the much needed clothes

"Ok what sort of clothes do we need" Sehun asks out loud as he looks along all the shelves carrying all types of kids clothes and sizes

"Tht" Tae points towards a top with Zootopia on it

"You like Zootopia, wow you do take after your dad" Sehun reaches for the top and realizes it's a pyjama set and sees that it looks too big for little Tae

"Ok little man I'm gonna take you out and see if this will fit you" Sehun leans down to unbuckle the strap as Tae holds out his arms all excited while Sehun is taking him out especially in front of all the Zootopia merchandise

"Tae stay still while uncle Sehun sees if this fits you" Sehun tries to measure the top on Tae but the smaller won't stay easy all he wants to do is touch everything in front of him

"Hi would you like some help" a very cute guy approaches them smiling at Tae

"Oh hi, yes is it that obvious" Sehun laughs trying to hold Tae from pulling the whole shelf down

"Yeah kinda" the shop assistant smiles as he gets down to Tae eye level

"I don't know what size he is?" Sehun tells the assistant

"Awww I can help with that" the assistant reaches the tag of Tae's top he is wearing

"Omg I never thought of that" Sehun facepalms himself

"What's going on?" Kai interrupts

"This lovely assistant is helping me get clothes for Tae, wait Kai what the hell have you in the shopping cart?" Sehun stands up looking into the cart

"He needs toys" Kai says jumping around all excited showing the toys to Tae

"Those toys are too advanced for a Toddler" the assistant laughs

"Can you help us please, I'm begging you we don't have a clue" Sehun holds Tae in his arms

"Yeah of course you guys really are out of your depth" the assistant laughs at Sehun trying to hold Tae still doing grabby hands at the zootopia clothes

"Ok shall we start again?" Luhan grabs a empty shopping cart and pushes it

"Yes please, we have no clue what to get him how old he is nothing" Sehun shifts Tae to his other side as he keeps wiggling and making a pouty face at Sehun

"Yeah he kinda just fell on the doorstep" Kai laughs out making Sehun punch him

"Don't mind him, Tae is our friends kids and he is gonna be staying with us for awhile so we are gonna need whatever it is kids need" Sehun can't keep his eyes off Kai after what he said

"Hey Tae come to uncle Kai and we can look at the toys while uncle Sehun gets what you need" Kai sticks out his tongue at Sehun as he walks away to the toy aisle with Tae all excited

"Ok well little Tae is wearing size 1-2 year clothes he could be that age or he could just be small in size for his age, so let's go on his clothes size and get what he needs" the assistant moves along the shelfs

"Ok your gonna need vests as it's autumn now, some little jumpers tops and pyjamas, his sock I will need to check his feet for that" The assistant smiles at the worried looking Sehun

"Are you ok?" The assistant asks

"Yeah I just want him to be comfortable with us" Sehun picks a few things up and puts them in the cart

"Ok now food, there are some food here and fresh food recipe books here and one more thing here this book will help you" the assistant hands him the book

 _'What_ _toddlers_ _want'_

"Thank you so much for this" Sehun smiles at the cute assistant

"That's why I'm here, oh also let's find them so we can get his shoe size" the assistant moves to find the others as Sehun smiles following close behind

"Is that them over there?" the assistant laughs towards Kai and Tae in the ball pit as other kids start to join in

"Oh my god I can't bring him anywhere" Sehun covers his face as the assistant approaches Kai taking Tae

"Now little man let's measure your feet" the assistant measures Tae's feet as Kai keeps him happy with a Zootopia plushie

"Ok all done" the assistant smiles as they head over to pay after they pick out shoes and socks

Once everything is paid for they decide to go home now as Tae is falling asleep on Kai's shoulder holding tight to his plushie making kai coo

"My card is on fire now" Sehun laughs paying the bill

"Well I think your friend will be delighted with everything you have both done for this little cutie" the assistant smiles holding Tae's little hand

"Thank you very much or all your help today ...... " Sehun pauses

"Luhan my name is luhan" the assistant points at his name tag making Sehun facepalm himself

"Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't even read your tag with everything going on" Sehun apologises again grabbing all the bags

"Its ok" luhan smiles back placing the receipt in the bag

 

      ***

 

 

Reaching home, Kai carries a sleeping tae and lays him on his bed and places pillows either side of him so he doesn't fall off the bed, closing the door a little he walks into the sitting room and helps Sehun clear away the things they bought

_Buzz buzz buzz_

"Hello chanyeol I've been trying to ring you"

' _Sorry_ _I_ _had my_ _phone_ _off_ _what's_ _up Sehun?"_

"Are you sitting down Yeol?" Sehun places the phone on the table putting it on speaker

_"Ok what's going on, is Kai ok ?"_

"Yes Chanyeol, I'm ok?

_"Ok guys spill"_

"This morning someone left something at our door step"

" _Ok so what was it, who was it for?"_

"It was for you Yeol"

 _"Ok no big deal_ _it's_ _probably my Halloween costume_ _I_ _ordered_ _just_ _put it in my room_ _I'll_ _sort_ _it_ _out when back "_

"Chanyeol it's more important then that"

 _"Kai did you break_ _something_ _again,_ _I_ _swear_ _to_ _god_ _I_ _will break hour legs and you_ _won't_ _be able to choreograph nothing"_

"Hey I didn't break anything why do you always think I did something"

_"Because you usually do"_

"Ok look Yeol can you get home it's a bit sensitive"

Cries are heard from the either room as Kai runs towards the sound

 _"Is_ _that_ _a baby, oh_ _don't_ _tell me one of kai's one nighters_ _with_ _a woman_ _ended_ _up him being a dad "_

"No asshole the baby is yours"

"Kai don't say that in front of Tae"

 _"Ok what_ _the_ _hell is going on?"_

"Yeol it's your kid, he was left outside this morning with a note"

 _"Ok nice joke now_ _who's_ _kid is it"_

 _"_ Yeol it says it's yours on the note"

_"Read me out the note"_

 

 ** _Hi chanyeol this is our son Taehyung_ ** **_I_ ** **_don't_ ** **_know where else to turn to_ ** **_I_ ** **_hope someday you both will forgive_ ** **_me_ **

_**B** _

_"Ok_ _don't_ _fuck around with me"_

"Yeol do you think we would joke like this"

 _"_ _I've_ _never been with a woman_ _I'm_ _gay for fuck sake"_

"Who is 'B' then?"

" _Ok hang up and_ _send_ _me a picture of the note"_

Hanging up the phone Sehun take a picture of the note and sends it to Chanyeol

"He sounds pissed" Kai says while playing with Tae on the floor

 _"_ Can you blame him Kai, he just found out he has a kid over the phone" Sehun headS to the kitchen to make some food for them

 

 

***

 

 _**Chanyeol's** _ _**p.o.v** _

My phone buzzes with a picture message, taking a deep breath I open it and read the note. It takes me a few seconds but I notice the hand writing

I open my wallet and pull out a worn piece of paper, opening the note I notice the writing matches the writing on the picture Sehun sent me

" _ **Baekhyun"**_

Picking up my phone I ring Sehun

"Hey Yeol"

"I'm on the next flight Sehun"

❤C❤

_**What will chanyeol do now he knows ?** _

_**How will he feel when he sees Taehyung?** _

  
Love  
Cclay2020  
X

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

"Kai, Tae dinner is ready" Sehun calls from the kitchen as he sets the table placing a plate at each place along with 2 glasses and one Sippy cup

"Thank you uncle Sehun~" Kai smiles while carrying a rosy red cheeked Taehyung who just woke from his nap holding tightly onto his new Plushie and snuggling into Kai's neck forgetting where he was while Kai sits him on his lap at the table

Taehyung tries to touch everything on the table making Sehun laugh and Kai panic

"Hey stop little man or we won't get food " Kai softly panics to Taehyung while trying to get the fork from his little hand

"We never thought of getting him a high chair" Sehun grunts while filling up the plate with food

"It's ok watch" Kai stands up and puts the toddler sitting on the chair beside him and pushing the chair right in to the table

"Awww Kai lift him, his little arms can't reach" Sehun laughs while filling up the glasses and Sippy cup with milk

" Ok listen little man, uncle Sehun made you and uncle Kai chicken and chicken is so good to help you grow, so please sit easy ok" Kai smiles as the little toddler replies "k" while looking up at him making Kai coo

"You think that will stop him?" Sehun moves his place so him and Kai are sitting either side of Taehyung as the toddler starts to reach for the food from the plate

As Sehun begins to tuck into the food on his plate he watches Taehyung pick up the food in his tiny little fingers and put it in his mouth

"Awww, here little man" Sehun picks up some chicken cutting it smaller placing it in the toddlers mouth

The toddler decides to keep opening his mouth so Sehun can feed him while he also fills his mouth with food

"He likes chicken" Sehun smiles as he watches the toddler eat more

"Who doesn't" Kai replies with a big mouthful of chicken as Sehun and Taehyung look towards him

"Kai you animal, tae your uncle kai is an animal when it comes to food, he inhales his food" Sehun laughs while picking up the toddler onto his own lap and handing him his Sippy cup

"I'm not an animal" Kai grunts with food in his mouth then all of a sudden he sneezes sending bits of chicken everywhere

"Awwwww Kai" Sehun gives out while the toddler bursts out laughing looking at Kai from behind his Sippy cup while his other little hand is holding his foot

"Sorry Sehun" Kai stands up to clean up his mess and to start tidy up once everyone is finished

"Ok little man, what shall we do now, oh I know let me show you around the place" Sehun moves Taehyung so he is more comfortable on his hip while carrying his Sippy cup

 

"Ok well Tae this is the living room area which is pretty big as you can see, we have all types of parties here, oh wait our Halloween one is in 2 days, we are gonna need to get you a costume" Sehun moves into the next room while thinking of what he can dress Taehyung up as

"Ok this is my room as you can probably remember earlier where uncle Kai fell off the bed"

"Bonk" tae says pointing at the bed as Sehun looks confused at him

"Bonk?"

"Hey what you guys doing?" Kai enters the room with a cloth in his hand from drying the dishes

"Bonk" Tae points at Kai and looks at Sehun

"Oh BONK" Sehun bursts out laughing at Taehyung

"What's he saying?" Kai sits on the end of the bed but doesn't judge it right and nearly falls off again

"Bonk" Tae laughs looking at Kai

"Either your name is bonk now or he just remembers you falling" Sehun laughs putting the toddler on the bed

"Nooo my name is Kai, can you say Kai?" Taehyung just ignores the taller and rolls around the bed

"Hey bonk wanna show him around" Sehun tries to say without laughing but fails when Kai throws a pillow at him

"Don't call me bonk I'm Kai" Kai lays on his back on the bed as Taehyung crawls over to him pushing him with his little hands

"He is pushing me away he doesn't like me now" Kai huffs

"No, I think he wants you to fall off the bed again" Sehun laughs out as he watches the toddler trying so hard to push Kai

Kai plays along and when the toddler pushes him he makes himself fall off the bed as Taehyung bursts into laughter crawling to the edge to look at Kai on the floor

"Bonk" Taehyung smiles looking up at Sehun and pointing at Kai on the floor

"Yeah he went bonk" Sehun laughs while reaching out for Taehyung

"Ok let's show him around" Kai drags himself off the floor to follows them out of the room

"Ok little man this is the games room, we have pool, basket ball hoop game, that table over there is for card games ,those fridges are full of alcohol drink which with you being a toddler we will need to lock so you can't get them" Sehun tries to hold onto Taehyung but he wiggles and pushes as Sehun puts him down standing on his little feet

"Can he walk?" Kai stands close getting ready to catch him if he falls

"He is gonna shows us now" Sehun gets down on his hunkers as Taehyung points over to the basketball on the floor over by the machine

"Go on, you can get it if you want" Sehun rubs the back of the toddler head encouraging him

One step out and the next and the toddler waddles over towards the ball and tries to pick it up

"Shit, he can walk" Kai shouts running over to the smaller and helping him with the ball

"You know what this mean right kai?"

"Yeah he can walk and we have been carrying him"

"No we need to put any sort of breakable up out of reach"

"Well we better not bring him into Chanyeol's room then with all the figures he has" Kai stands Taehyung on the edge of the basketball hoop game and throws the ball into the hoop making the machine make noise as Taehyung claps his hands

"He likes it' Kai smiles doing it again making the smaller clap his tiny hands together

"Yes kids like things that make noise, come on let's go show him more" Sehun walks out of the room as he feels little hands on his leg

"Wow your fast little man, I better remember that" Sehun moves slowly as Taehyung gets his balance and walks again as Sehun guide him into Kai's room

"This is uncle kai's room where you slept earlier, he is the top choreographer in Korea and those are all his trophies" Sehun walks out after the little toddler as he watches what he does

Slowly Taehyung walks over to another room and tries to push it

"What's he doing?" Kai stands beside Sehun as they look down at the toddler

"Uhh" Taehyung says while pushing the closed door

"That's Chanyeol's room should we let him in?" Kai looks at Sehun as he just shrugs his shoulders "I'm sure it's ok he will be in there once he comes home"

Kai reaches out and pushes the door handle as the toddler walks in and stops at the edge of the bed pointing to the teddy

"This is your ...... wait what do we call Chanyeol?" Kai questions Sehun

"We can call him dad or papa" Sehun scratches his head

"Just call him Chanyeol for now till we can find out what he calls B" Kai lifts the toddler onto the bed as he crawls up the bed and lays on Chanyeol's pillow all small and cute

"He looks tired again" Sehun reaches for the toddler and lifts him feeling his bottoms getting wet

"Did he just pee on you?" Kai bursts out laughing while leaving the room after Sehun

"No the diaper is leaking" Sehun carries him into the sitting room while grabbing the diapers they got in the store.

"Ok, how do we do this?" Sehun gets on his knees as he lays the toddler on his back and unclips his little vest

"Well the book here shows you what to do" Kai sits beside the toddler on the chair as he reads the book from earlier

"Ok I'm an actor, I've done this in a movie once" Sehun inspects the diaper already on Taehyung and then takes it off"

As soon as the diaper is off the toddler decides to make a run for it when Sehun turns to get a clean diaper

"Hey come back here" Sehun jumps up running after the toddler as Kai drops the book and decides to help to the little giggles of Taehyung

 

 

Finally catching the little toddler Sehun decides to give him a bath before bed since its awhile since he ate

"Ok Kai go make him a bath with that bubbly wash stuff we got earlier" Sehun strips off Taehyungs clothes and wraps a towel around him to keep him warm till his bath is ready

Once Kai has the bath rest and full of bubbles he calls the others

"Ok tae your bath is ready, man I want to get in there it looks so nice" Kai smiles at all the bubbles

"Don't even think of it kai" Sehun shouts from the door

"It looks so nice though and the smell is just yummy" Kai sniffs the air to the aroma of the bath

"Well have one after tae then you big child" Sehun glares at Kai while lifting Taehyung

Reaching in his hand to move some bubbles so he can see where the bath is his hand touches the water

"I think it's too hot" Sehun moves his hand putting Taehyun on his feet as he stands naked looking over the edge of the bath trying to lift his little leg in

"I'll get the toddler book" Kai runs out to the next room and returns with the book

"Ok it says here to put your naked elbow in the water to check the water and it should feel warm not hot" Kai looks on as Sehun places his naked elbow into the bath water

"Oh shit no that's too hot, I'll empty some out and put cold water in" Sehun finally gets the temperature of the water ok much to the excitement of the toddler who has been trying for ages to get in by himself

"Ok little man splash" Sehun lifts the toddler in as he watches his little face all excited splashing the water

 

***

Once the bath is over Sehun changes a now cranky toddler into his new Zootropolis pjs and gives him a little drink as he sits beside him on the sofa

"Seriously the kids just washed the bathroom too" Kai walks into the kitchen soaked putting towels in the laundry hamper before going to his room to change

"Come on little man your gonna fall asleep let's go see uncle kai" Sehun takes Taehyung by his little hand and walks into Kais room as the taller is just finished getting dressed

"You watch him while I get changed kai"

"Sure, god man I'm so tired" Kai yawns as Sehun leaves to get changed

Kai lays on the bed beside the toddler as he watches him struggle to keep his eyes open before drifting off to sleep

"Kai where will we let him sleep?" Sehun stops in the doorway as he looks at the two out cold on the bed   
Taehyung laying on his tummy with a little hand reaching out holding his plushie and Kai out cold holding the other side of the plushie

"Cute" Sehun smiles before taking a picture

He covers them both with a blanket and leaves the room closing the door a little as he hears keys at the main door

Finally the door opens

"Chanyeol" Sehun looks at him as he just drops all his bags on the floor along with his keys

"Where is He?"

❤C❤

_**Sorry if any errors** _   
_**I would love if you Please leave a** _ _**comment** _ _**and vote** _   
_**Love** _   
_**Cclay2020** _   
_**X** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

"Where is He?"

  
"Chanyeol he is asleep in Kai's bed with him" Sehun moves aside as he watches his best friend walk towards kai's room 

  
"Don't wake him please he has had a tough day" Sehun grabs Chanyeol by the arm stopping him from bursting in the door "I won't I just want to see him" Chanyeol pushes the door a little looking towards the bed he sees Kai and a little brown haired cutie sleeping soundly beside him close to a plushie."That's my son?" Chanyeol turns to look at Sehun as a tear falls from his eye

  
"So the letter says yeah" Sehun reaches out to a shocked Chanyeol standing still looking in the door at his son and one of his best friends   
"Let him sleep for now, lets get you a drink or something" Sehun guides his shocked upset friend into the living room and sits him down on the sofa   
"Pour me a strong drink will you Sehun please" Chanyeol sits on the sofa shaking his legs all nervous and wanting answers   
"Here" Sehun hands his friend a glass with some brown liquor while sitting beside him"Tell me what happened" Chanyeol drinks the drink in one go placing the glass on the table 

  
"We just found him on the door step with the note" Sehun hands his friend the note.Taking it in his hand he runs his fingers over the written words as tears escapes his eyes   
"Who is B?" Sehun questions his friend as he watches him with concern in his eyes   
"It's Baekhyun, he is the only B I have ever been with" Chanyeol keeps staring at the note in his hands   
"Oh shit, the Baekhyun" Sehun stands up knowing how much Baekhyun destroyed Chanyeol when he just left for no reason when they use to be inseparable   
"Omg I feel like an idiot how did I not think of Baekhyun" Sehun facepalms himself   
"Why would he not tell me, I would have been there for him and my son" Chanyeol places his hands over his face to hide the tears as Sehun wraps his arm around his shoulder as Chanyeol leans in and cries into his chest   
"I'm sure Baek had his reasons Chanyeol and in time we will find out but right now there is a little boy in there who needs you" Sehun whispers to his friend as he feels him shake from crying.

   
"Your back" Kai walks into the living room with his hair sticking up while rubbing his eyes and sitting on the floor in front of his friends   
"How am I gonna cope I have no idea how to look after a toddler" Chanyeol sits up wiping his face in his sleeve   
"Hey we have no idea either but there is 3 of us I'm sure we can figure it out sure I'm a big kid anyway and you take care of me " Kai laughs trying to make his friend smile   
"What if I can't be a good dad, the type of dad he needs" Chanyeol stand up taking his shoes off and walking towards kais bedroom door to look in   
"Baekhyun clearly thinks you can be plus we know you will be a great dad, you will fall in love with him as soon as you see his little face and hear his little laugh" Sehun moves closer to chanyeol looking into the room at the little angel asleep.

   
"Baek, as in the Baekhyun" Kai near shouts before covering his mouth as they watch the toddler move in the bed."Yes the one and only" Sehun looks towards Kai with a shut up look.  
"Look why don't we just sleep on it and figure out stuff in the morning ok" Sehun touches Chanyeol's arm making him look at him   
"I feel like I should be asleep in there with him" Chanyeol smiles still looking at him   
"I don't mean this is a bad way but won't he be better off waking up knowing one of us first so he remembers where he is " Kai cautiously answers while moving away from Chanyeol in case he hits him.   
"I guess your right I don't want to upset him, this has been hard enough on him" Chanyeol walks into his own room with his heart breaking and a bowed head sitting on this bed he takes his phone out he looks at the pictures him and Baek took that he hasn't been able to delete.   
"Baek what happened to you I really hope your ok and I promise I will look after our son I promise you" Chanyeol wipes his tears as he heads back into the sitting room to the others sitting quietly. He decides to go into the kitchen to make himself a hot drink.

  
Opening the cupboard to get a cup he sees the Sippy cups, taking the small blue one in his hand he can't help but smile.   
'The guys really made him feel at home here' he thinks to himself   
"Hey you ok? Sehun and Kai walk into the kitchen   
"Yeah just all feels like a dream" chanyeol puts the kettle on " want some hot chocolate?" He asked the others at Kai sits on the counter while Sehun sits at the table   
"Sure but can I have it in my Sippy  cup" Kai smiles watching the reaction on Chanyeol's face   
"Your Sippy cup?" Chanyeol looks at him all confused   
"Yea the big child wanted a Sippy cup too" Sehun laughs while grabbing the mini marshmallows   
"You big kid" Chanyeol smiles taking out the other bigger Sippy cup for his child of a friend  
"Did he have anything with him when he arrived?" Chanyeol pours the hot water into the cups while mixing in the hot coco  
"Just his clothes he was wearing, a few clothes in his bag, some diapers and a plushie and his stroller" Sehun takes his coco and pours in some mini marshmallows   
"Can I see" Chanyeol sips from his cup carefully as not to burn his mouth   
"Yeah I have them in my room" Sehun stands up with cup in hand and walks quietly to his room with the taller following behind   
Sitting on the bed chanyeol watches as Sehun puts his cup down and reaches for the bag what was on Taehyung stroller "This is all he had with him" Sehun watches as chanyeol goes through the bag "We went shopping today and picked him out some more clothes and diapers and a small few things" Sehun watches his friend hold up Taehyung's tiny little top in his hand   
"How much do I owe you for all this?" Chanyeol stands up taking out his wallet from his back pocket  
"You don't owe me anything Chanyeol" Sehun puts up his hand to stop him "I do Sehun he is my son let me pay you back please just take it, where is the receipt?" Chanyeol looks around Sehun's room   
"Chanyeol please it's my treat"   
"Sehun just give me the receipt it's my responsibility to pay you back"   
"Ok ok here" Sehun hands him the receipt as chanyeol moves to his room and returns with extra money and hands it to Sehun   
"Thank you but you didn't have to chanyeol"  
"Yes I did, oh and here you might want this receipt there is a phone number on the back from a luhan" Chanyeol smiles as he watches Sehun blush and place the receipt in his pocket   
"Who's luhan?" Chanyeol teases his friend as he continues to drink his coco  
"The guy in the store who helped us today , we didn't know what size or age Tae was so he helped us with some things that we might need for him"   
"You call him tae" Chanyeol looks down to the last drop of coco in his cup   
"S....sorry Chanyeol we will call him by his full name I'm sorry" Sehun starts to panic a bit watching his friend   
"No its ok I like it" Chanyeol smiles before he leaves Sehun's room to stand outside kais room again to look in "Go In and see him closer if you like" Kai creeps up behind him whispering 

  
"No as much as I wanna grab him and hold him in my arms, I don't want to wake him and I wanna be all showered and fresh to meet him you know make a good first impression"   
"Chanyeol your his dad he will love you and he won't care if your washed or what you wear" Kai nudges his friends arm making him smile   
"Keep him safe tonight Kai" Chanyeol looks one more time in the room as Kai says goodnight and climbs in the bed beside the toddler carefully as not to wake him  
"That should be me" Chanyeol begins to choke back his tears as Sehun rushes over to him   
"It will be chanyeol just leave him tonight ok" Sehun comforts him again as chanyeol takes one last look before moving to his own room   
"I'm gonna head to bed Chanyeol will you be ok?"   
"Yeah Sehun I'll be ok I don't feel like sleeping yet though, thank you for today, for everything" Chanyeol hugs his friend before his friend heads to bed   
Grabbing his bags he dropped on the floor earlier by the main door he heads to his room throwing them on the bed. Closing his bedroom door he walks to his bedside table and pulls out the bottom drawer and removes a box.  
Placing the box on his bed he sits beside it taking a deep breath he removes the lid.  
Pulling out old notes and letters and photos he feels his heart break at the last picture him and Baekhyun took together. Flicking through the letters he starts to cry.  
"Baekhyun please come back we can talk this through, if I know you like I think I do, you would have never done this unless something was badly wrong"  
Taking his phone he scrolls through his phone and clicks on the number he has for Baekhyun but the call doesn't connect. Putting down the phone he holds up the picture   
Rubbing his thumb over Baekhyun's cheek on the picture he whispers 

  
"Come home to me baby"  
❤C❤  
I know many of you are begging for baek to arrive but please bare with the story and the path it takes for now   
Your loving Author  
Cclay2020   
X


	7. Chapter 7

 

                                                                         

 

_**A few hours earlier** _

  
Slamming the front door of his small apartment shut and falling against it he slides down to the floor and throws his keys in temper across the room as he sobs.  
"Taehyung my baby I'm so so sorry" The smaller sobs into his hands as pounding comes to the door he is leaning against   
"Hey Baek it's Minseok open up, I have presents for you and tae" a voice comes from the other side of the door as Baek covers his mouth trying to drown out his sobs, but fails.  
"Baek is that you crying, please open the door or I will use my spare key" Baekhyun leans his head back against the door knowing full well how his friend will react once he tells him what he has done. "I'm ok just have a cold that's all, can we catch up tomorrow I just wanna rest" Baekhyun sniffs making it sound like he has a cold and is not crying.  
"Your a shit liar, I'm coming in Baek"   
Baekhyun listens as the keys enter the lock and the door opens a little, knowing he need to face this he stands up and let's his friend in   
"Baek what's wrong are you ok, is tae ok?" Minseok drops his bags he is carrying and hugs his friend."I brought gifts from my trip" Minseok says into the hug making Baekhyun sob  
"Baek where is tae, he always waddles out to see me, is he asleep?" Minseok let's go of Baek and looks around the room for the toddler   
"He isn't here" Baek sniffs wiping his tears in the sleeve of his jumper   
"What do you mean he isn't here Baek he is always here" Minseok looks towards his friend with panic."I brought him to his dad's" Baekhyun cries as he waits for his friends reaction   
"You what, Baek he doesn't know his dad, what did his dad say when you got there?" Minseok tries to hold back his rage ."We never spoke I just left him on the door step" Baekhyun whispers softly while looking at the floor."You left your son on a strangers doorstep, how do you even know he was there?"   
"T.....they ...l....live in a penthouse so I waited down the hall and hid while his friends came out and took him inside then I left" Baekhyun hides his face from his friend as he begins to sob more. "Baek you left him with strangers are you serious, he will be crying and sobbing wanting you" Minseok sits beside his friend and decides to comfort him instead of shouting.

   
"I k....know mins but I just..... I just ..."   
"What Baek tell me" Minseok leans closer holding his friends hand in his   
"I was late at my job again as Tae was having a tantrum, when I finally got to work after dropping him to playschool my boss told me I would loose my job if I was late again as I have been late a lot and I have worked so hard for it trying to keep tae in preschool and try pay rent and try feed ourselves, I've gone days without food so tae could eat and if I lost that job we would have to give up our home and starve, I cant let my baby starve and no where else is hiring ...I Just wasn't good enough for him anymore" Baekhyun let's it out and sobs uncontrollably into his friends chest   
"Baek why didn't you tell me, I would have helped you out you know that, you could have both moved in with me" Minseok rocks his friend back and forth and finds himself crying hearing him sob  
"Minseok I'm..... So....So..  sorry"   
"Shh it's ok Baek we can fix this and we will somehow and we will get tae back to where he belongs.You could have asked his dad for help instead of just dropping him off like that".   
"Minseok I was 3 months pregnant before I found out and I never told Chanyeol "   
"Why didn't you tell him you actually never told me why you left"   
"Chanyeol became the biggest producer in Korea he was wanted by everyone and anyone his dream was finally coming through so I decided not to burden him with it as he was starting to get busy"   
"He would have made time for you and tae Baek, you told me yourself you where his world and he was yours"   
"He was my world but there was going to be another person soon and I just couldn't ruin his big moment" Baekhyun moves away from Minseok's chest and sits up   
"Baek you never gave him a chance" Minseok finds himself getting angry as Baekhyun looks at him. "This isn't easy for me you know my heart is breaking knowing my little boy is with people he doesn't know but I know them and they will keep him safe, I know they will, he will have fun and a good life and money...." Baekhyun shouts standing up looking down at his friend sitting on the sofa   
"Money isn't everything Baek, he is a toddler he needs love from you his Appa"    
"I will sort out work and I will get more money and I will make tae  happy again and proud of me" Baekhyun storms into his room and cries.

   
'Oh Baek what have you done' Minseok grabs his phone and clicks onto the internet and Google's what he knows of this Chanyeol producer. It's not long before he finds him clicking on the link as a new page opens to Chanyeol's company

 

Reading down the page he sees the awards for being the best producer in Korea and all the thanks from a lot of artists for his help and finally at the bottom is his picture 

 

"So this is Taehyung's dad Park Chanyeol, oh Baek I'm gonna make this right".Clicking on the number along the bottom it starts to ring   
 _"Hello Pcy bbh company Irene speaking"_  
"Hi I was just wondering if I could speak to Mr Park"   
 _"I'm sorry sir but Mr Park is unavailable for the rest of this week, if it is urgent we could possibly get him to contact you"_  
"Yes it is rather urgent but I would need to see him you see I have a new group just about to hit the scene and we really need Mr Parks help on this and money is no object"   
 _"Sir if I could just take your name and number, I can call you back as soon as possible, if not later today then first thing tomorrow"_  
"Yes it's Kim Minseok and my number is xxxxxxxxxxx and if you could get back to me as soon as you can I will be grateful, thank you Irene"   
 _"You are welcome sir have a good day"_  
"You too"   
Ends call

  
Sitting back in the sofa Minseok takes a deep breath and sighs, reaching for one of the bags he brought earlier he pulls out one of the gifts he bought Taehyung, Zootopia pjs  
'Now let's just wait and see'  
❤C❤  
 ** _Poor Baek_**  
 ** _Please comments and let me know how you feel_**  
 ** _And if you have a spare vote please click the star below oh and ignore the spelling errors_**  
 ** _Love_**  
 ** _Cclay2020_**  
X


	8. chapter 8

                                                                                     

 

Laying on his bed tossing and turning Chanyeol can't settle knowing he has a son that is in another room.Climbing off the bed carefully as not to knock the memory box he has of Baekhyun to the floor he heads outside to the sitting room.Moving towards Kai's room he looks in again to see Taehyung has moved and is closer to Kai now with his little hand holding the taller's top for comfort as Kai lays facing Taehyung still not moving from the position he fell asleep in.  
Chanyeol smiles at the cute sight and walks over to the sofa and falling down on it while leaning his head back onto the back.

  
"Hey, can't sleep?" Sehun whispers as he walks over to his friend and sits beside him.  
"No how can I when the son I never knew I had is just right there" Chanyeol whispers back as not to wake the others."How come your not asleep it's 2 in the morning, don't you have to be on set tomorrow for your new movie?" Chanyeol question his friend   
"I do but I feel like I am dreaming we had our party then Taehyung arrives the next thing I'm shopping for kids stuff and now I'm here with you waiting to see your son, it's like a massive hangover" Sehun laughs a little but not too loud to wake the others   
"I feel like if I go to sleep I will wake up and it will be all a dream and if I'm honest I really don't want it to be a dream Sehun" Chanyeol looks towards the few toys they got Taehyung at the shop earlier and smiles "My son" 

  
"Well since we are both awake, do you want to talk about it?" Sehun asks with caution knowing how chanyeol felt when Baekhyun just left with no word  
"I thought everything was ok Sehun, we spoke about our dreams and getting married he would leave me little post it notes everywhere telling me he loved me and I would do the same everything was perfect, well I thought it was" Chanyeol lowers his head and wipes his tears.   
"I'm sorry Chanyeol" Sehun reaches out his hand to touch his friends arm. "Have you an idea how old Taehyung might be?" Sehun asks making Chanyeol look up at him and then start counting in his head.   
"Baek left me 2 years ago, but he might have known before he left that he was pregnant or just after he left so I would say about 1 and a half maybe" Chanyeol tried to think hard but his stomach starts to do summersaults just thinking about it all."His little clothes say 1 to 2 years old on the tag so maybe your right" Sehun smiles as he folds Taehyung little top from earlier that is on the chair beside him  
"He left because he was pregnant didn't he Sehun" Chanyeol doesn't even look up from his hands."Hey don't worry about all that now, Taehyung is here and that's all that matters, the rest we can worry about another time, I do think we better try sleep before he wakes up" Sehun stands up putting the small top on the table and picking up Taehyung's other teddy he arrived with.

   
"I can't sleep Sehun" Chanyeol throws his hands into his hair pulling it slightly  
"You won't be any good to him if you don't get some rest, tomorrow will be a long day try even an hour's sleep" Sehun pulls his friend up from the chair and leads him into his room while carrying the teddy in his hand  
"I'm not tired Sehun" Chanyeol yawns making Sehun smile."Really so that yawn was you just stretching your mouth" Sehun laughs as he now pushes his friend into his room   
"Ok ok I'll go to sleep for an hour" Chanyeol falls onto his bed while Sehun puts the blanket over him and handing him Taehyungs teddy  
"See you in a few hours, night" Sehun walks out the door closing it behind him as he walks over to kai's door to look in and smiles at the sight of the small kid and the big kid laying on the bed " little man wait till you meet your dad" Sehun smiles once more and heads to his room falling onto the bed he finally falls asleep.  
Chanyeol on the other hand is staring at the ceiling hugging the teddy and moving it close he smiles as it smells of a baby, his son. Laying there he tries to figure out how he will approach his son in a few short hours, after a few more minutes he finally gives in and falls asleep.

  
❤C❤  
Oh who's nervous about their meeting?  
Please vote and do leave comments I do read them all and thank you again for reading  
Love   
Cclay2020   
X


	9. Chapter 9Father and son

                                            

**Father and Son**

 

Chanyeol wakes up with a jump grabbing his phone he rubs his eyes and checks the time 5 am, he falls back on to the bed. Least he slept about 2 hours more then he thought he would. Since he is still excited and nervous he decides to have a shower and get ready as today is the most important day of his life, today is the day he finally meets his son.

  
Once he is finished showering he climbs out of the shower and looks at himself in the mirror while wrapping a towel around his waist. Touching his face he decides to have a shave, the last thing he wants his is son to touch his face and feel stubble.  
Once he is finally showered and shaved he decides to just put on some jeans and a cream jumper. He finally checks himself in the mirror one last time, taking a deep breath he opens the door and heads outside. He quickly looks around and sees no one is up yet so he decides to make breakfast for the boys since they have been good taking care of Taehyung.

  
Looking in the cupboards he decides to make pancakes and then stops "shit I don't know what my own son will like for breakfast" he holds onto the counter and looks down with sorrow.   
"Morning" He looks up to the voice as he sees Sehun standing in the doorway. "Hey" Chanyeol smiles back as he continues to look in the cupboards for what to make his son. "There is a book on toddlers on the counter it might help you decide what to make him" Sehun smiles walking closer to his friend knowing that's what he was worrying about.   
"How are you feeling this morning?" Sehun askes while he turns the kettle on to make himself coffee."So fucking nervous Sehun, I feel like my insides are gonna come out I'm that bad" Chanyeol sits on the nearest stool and places his elbows on the counter and leans his head in his hands.   
"You will be ok just be you, everything will be fine" Sehun takes over making the breakfast and chops up some bananas into small pieces for the little guy.

  
"Anyone awake?" They hear Kai shouts from the other room making them both jump and look at each other as Chanyeol sits up feeling his heart pound in his chest, knowing any minute he will see his son."In here Kai" Sehun shouts while looking towards Chanyeol as he watches him panic "This kid really gave me such a nice wake up call, laying all over my face with a soaking wet diaper" Kai finally enters the kitchen holding a blushed read cheeked Taehyung in his arms   
Chanyeol freezes and all he can do is stare ."Kai why don't you get him all cleaned up and dressed so he can meet Chanyeol properly" Sehun gives Kai the nod to get out. "Come on little man let's change your wet diaper and make you all clean today is a special day" Kai bounces Taehyung on his hip as the toddler looks over his shoulder looking at Chanyeol as they leave the kitchen. 

  
"Chanyeol you can breathe now" Sehun nudges his friend as the taller blinks and begins to breathe not realising he was holding his breath  
"Omg Sehun I can see Baek in him" Chanyeol stands up and starts to pace back and forth in the kitchen making Sehun nervous now  
"Hey get a grip now ok, and didn't you see him looking at you when he was going back out, look I have an idea" Sehun moves the pan from the heat and pushes Chanyeol into the large sitting room which Kai's room opens up into. "Sit here on the floor and put these around you like you are playing with the toys, oh wait" Sehun runs to Chanyeol's room and hurries back with Zootropolis plushies from his friends room, getting a confused look from Chanyeol "he likes Zootropolis   just like you" Sehun smiles handing him all the toys as Chanyeol sits all the teddies along the floor leaning them against the sofa.

  
"Uncle Sehun we are ready can we come out now?" Kai shouts from his room as he looks out getting a thumbs up from Sehun. "Just pretend your playing with them and let him come to you ok" Sehun steps back as he watches Kai walk out of his room with Taehyung.   
"Come on little man" Kai carry's the smaller in his arms as they head into the sitting room as Chanyeol tries not to stare at them and plays with the toys.  
"Oh look tae, who's this?" Kai walks closer as Chanyeol feels his stomach is about to burst with nerves but Taehyung decides to wrap his arms around Kai's neck not knowing the person in front of him. "Hey tae" Sehun approaches and takes Taehyung from Kai's arms and sits on the floor with him close to Chanyeol as Taehyung stands on Sehun's lap and holds on tight making strange with Chanyeol. Chanyeol picks up one of the plushies and bounces it on his lap   
"Hey Taehyung look" Chanyeol finally finds his voice and courage.   
Slowly Taehyung pulls himself out of Sehun's chest and looks at Chanyeol holding the plushie. Taehyung slowly moves and reaches his hand out for the plushie as Chanyeol hands it to him and he quickly hugs Sehun again.   
Chanyeol feels upset that his own son is scared of him but he decides not to give up so he continues to play with the toys. He gets up on his knees and turns his back towards Sehun and his son and places all the teddies sitting up on the sofa. 

  
After a few minutes he feels little hands touch his back making him freeze, then the little hand reaches his arm and he turns to see his son standing beside him holding onto his arm as he reaches for the edge of the sofa. "Hey~" Chanyeol smiles making the toddler look at him   
"Up" Taehyung says while trying to lift his leg up onto the sofa. "You want to get up?" Chanyeol looks towards his son. "Up" Taehyung says again but this time he holds out his little arms to Chanyeol to lift him. Chanyeol reaches carefully and lifts his son up onto the chair and sits him with all the plushies as he watches Taehyung smile.   
Sehun slowly gets up and heads towards the kitchen as him and Kai watch on as their friend and son finally meet and bond.   
"I'm so glad Taehyung didn't get too scared of him" Kai smiles watching the two play.   
"Me too Kai, come on let's get food" they quickly head into the kitchen while leaving the other two to bond.

  
Chanyeol can't help but smile at how cute Taehyung is and how he can see bits of Baekhyun in him making him feel emotional and hold back his tears not to let his son see him upset. "Breakfast is ready" Sehun shouts from the kitchen as Chanyeol stands up and reaches out his hands for Taehyung   
"Come on little man you want some brekkie?" It was a if he knew what Chanyeol meant that he stood up holding onto the back of the cushion on the sofa and held out for Chanyeol to lift him "Up" Taehyung says as Chanyeol smiles lifting him up into his arms  
"There we go, let's see what uncle Sehun and Kai made for breakfast" Chanyeol carries his son into the kitchen and sits on one of the chairs keeping his son on his lap.

  
"I have to leave soon, I have to shoot a part for my movie today I shouldn't be late, you two will be ok won't you?" Sehun smiles while tucking into his food   
"I'll be here anyway" Kai reassures him while looking at Chanyeol who isn't really listening as he helps his son eat. "We will be fine you go" Kai smiles as Sehun leaves to get ready.   
Once food is finished Kai decides to give the others some space and cleans the kitchen while Chanyeol carries Taehyung into his room to change him as his top got dirty and also his own jumper. Sitting his son on the bed he grabs a new top from the clothes pile Sehun left in his room before he went to shoot his movie   
"Ok come here" Chanyeol smiles as he sits Taehyung on his lap and begins to remove his top.   
"Boo" Taehyung says as the top pops off his head making him laugh as chanyeol finds himself laughing too   
Grabbing the new top he pulls it over Taehyungs head as the toddler says boo again making them both laugh. Putting his little arms through, chanyeol quickly changes his own top and  reaches for a little blanket and places it over Taehyungs head and quickly pulls it off while saying boo as the toddler starts to laugh a little making Chanyeol do it again.   
"Where is Tae?" Chanyeol says while covering the toddler with the blanket as Taehyung pulls it off himself saying "Boo" as they both burst out laughing and decide to do it over and over again till both are laying on the bed laughing making Kai walk in.   
"Bonk" Taehyung says pointing at Kai."Bonk?" Chanyeol turns to look at Kai  
"He calls me bonk" Kai says with his head down looking at the ground.   
"Why?" Chanyeol sits up on the bed watching Taehyung sit up too.   
"I'll show you" Kai sits on the edge of the bed and Taehyung reaches over and pushes him as Kai forces himself to fall on the floor landing on his butt  
"Bonk" Taehyung says while bursting out laughing looking over the edge of the bed to kai on the floor and then to Chanyeol.   
"Oh how the heck did this all happen?" Chanyeol smiles as Kai gets up from the floor.   
"I heard tae and Sehun laughing so I came in and went to sit on the bed and misjudged the end and fell, ever since then he calls me bonk" Kai huffs as Taehyung stands up on the bed and leans against Kai "bonk" he smiles while falling onto the bed backwards making the taller fall back on the bed too while all saying bonk.  
"I'm gonna leave you too crazy kids to have more fun while I have a shower if you need me just call" Kai says while leaving the room.

  
Taehyung spots the box chanyeol was looking in beside the bed and reaches for it while Chanyeol fixes the bed. "What are you doing little man?" Chanyeol lays across the bed as Taehyung opens the box with a cheeky smile knowing he shouldn't be doing it.   
"You wanna see?" Chanyeol pulls Taehyung up onto the bed and places the box on the bed slowly opening it the toddler decides that chanyeol is taking to long and tried to nearly get into the box by himself.   
"Haha wait little man" Chanyeol moves him as he takes out some pictures and moves the box away so the smaller can't rip them   
Holding the photos and showing Taehyung, the smaller smiles and points to Baekhyun in the picture   
"Who's that?" Chanyeol smiles. "Appa" Taehyung smiles while trying to kiss the photo.   
"That's what you call him, Appa" Chanyeol smiles as he see his son's eyes light up seeing Baek.  
"Appa" Taehyung turns to look at Chanyeol with a pouty face. "Oh no" Chanyeol begins to panic and quickly hides the photos   
"Appa" The smaller cries and tries to get off the bed. 'Way to go Chanyeol, upset your son by showing him his appa' Chanyeol scolds himself as Taehyung tries to climb off the bed and waddles to the door.  
"Come here son, Dada is sorry ok" Chanyeol lifts his son up into his arms and heads into the kitchen.    
"Want some snacks" Chanyeol opens the fridge to some yogurts holding Taehyung on his waist as the smaller sobs into his chest making Chanyeol's heart break even more. "Hey I know let's go build a fort" Chanyeol closes the fridge leaving the yogurt after pouring some milk into Taehyung's Sippy cup and giving it to him as he snuggles into chanyeol chest making the taller smile as he begins to slowly stop crying.   
Chanyeol uses all the cushions from the sofa and some pillows from the bedroom along with some blankets and makes a huge fort in the sitting room all while Taehyung watches on from the sofa with all the plushies around him as a barrier as to not fall off the sofa while sipping from his Sippy cup  
"Ready little man" Chanyeol lifts his son as they crawl in as the smaller looks around all smiles and falls onto the cushions smiling, chanyeol sets it up so they could also see the tv and turns on a movie yes you guessed it

  
"Zootropolis"  
To be continued...

  
_**❤C❤** _   
_**So how did you think the meeting went so far ?** _   
_**Love** _   
_**Cclay2020** _   
_**X** _

 


	10. chapter 10

                                                                              

 

"Baek I'm back I brought you some food, you so need to eat" Minseok closes the door behind him while letting himself into Baekhyun's apartment. Placing the food in the kitchen on the counter as he unpacks the bags calling out for his friend again "Baek where are you?"   
"I'm not hungry" he hears his friend shout from the other room making him stop what he is doing and go find him.

  
Reaching the door to Baekhyun's bedroom Minseok looks in and realizes his friend is more then likely in Taehyungs bedroom. Looking into the toddlers room he see's Baekhyun sitting on his son's  bed hugging his little pillow with swollen red eyes. "Oh Baek" Minseok rushes over and kneels down in front of his friend   
"I ... I...miss ...his little smile and his little hearty laugh and how he says boo when I change his top....and...and....and how we would watch Zootopia over and over again" Baekhyun sniff his son's little pillow while sobbing into it. "Baek let's go get taehyung and you can move in with me ok, or I will move in here, I will sleep on the floor, I will help with the rent and more importantly make you eat" Minseok stands up reaching his hand out for his friend to take.   
'No Mins I need to do this by myself I need to make my son proud of me again" Baekhyun stands up placing Taehyung's little pillow back on his bed and fixes Taehyung's teddies, wiping his eyes he fixes his clothes and heads out into the kitchen "lets have some food".   
Minseok looks towards the picture of Baekhyun and taehyung on the little table while smiling "I will either get you back or bang your parents heads together"

  
***

  
"Eh hello, where is everyone.... Oh my god a fort" Kai hurry's into the sitting room seeing the fort and crawls inside to see Chanyeol laying on some cushions and taehyung laying snuggled into his chest as Chanyeol's arm wraps around him. Chanyeol looks towards his friend with a smile "Can I join you both" Kai asks before moving further in. "Bonk" taehyung smiles towards Kai before turning back to watch the movie.   
"Sure Kai come in" Chanyeol turns back to watch the movie as Kai watches father and son smile at the same time and laugh at the same parts of the movie. Quickly taking out his phone he takes a sneaky picture and sends it to Sehun.  
Once the movie is finally over Taehyung is getting cranky and keeps rubbing his eyes and snuggling into Chanyeol's chest.  
"I think he needs a nap?" Kai climbs out of the fort as chanyeol picks his son up while Taehyung snuggles his head into his dad's neck."Where do you want to put him?" Kai helps chanyeol stand up from the fort."I will put him in my bed if that's ok" Chanyeol looks towards his friend "You don't have to ask its ok he is your son" Kai smiles while touching little sleepy Taehyungs hands.

   
Walking towards his bedroom Chanyeol holds onto his son in his arms placing his large hand on his son's little back as the toddler snuggles into his neck  
Kneeling onto his bed Chanyeol lays his son down and covers him with a blanket "Now little man you go for a nap" Chanyeol runs his fingers through the smaller hair then moves away a little but Taehyung sits up and climbs up towards Chanyeol giving him grabby hands " aww tae it's ok, you want me to lay beside you" Chanyeol moves the toddler again to lay down beside him as Taehyung reaches his hand out and touches Chanyeol's face with his little hands   
"Here chanyeol" Kai whispers from the door holding a drink for Taehyung  "this will help him settle" Chanyeol moves to climb off the bed to get the Sippy cup making Taehyung sit up again and cry a little.  
"Shhhh it's ok daddy's here" Chanyeol moves and lays back down on the bed. Covering his son again and handing him his cup. Taehyung takes a big sip of his cup then pulling the cup away he coughs a little.   
"Hey slow down little man" Chanyeol rubs his little back as the toddler keeps looking at the taller, taking the cup he places it on the bed side table and moves closer facing his son as he places his arm over the toddlers little waist as Taehyung reaches his hand up touching Chanyeol's face grabbing his nose making Chanyeol smile. Leaning his forehead on his son's little forehead "sleep little one" Taehyung reaches his hand up and grabs his daddy's ear in his little hand and pulls it making Chanyeol laugh.  
"Your ap......" Chanyeol stops what he was about to say and starts again "someone very special to me use to do that too" Chanyeol smiles at the memory as he watches Taehyungs eyes start to close. Gently he kisses his son's forehead and snuggles down beside him while rubbing his hand along his son's hair.  
Taehyung finally falls asleep with his little hand wrapped around his daddy's large finger. Looking at his son as he sleeps chanyeol can't help but think of Baekhyun and how he really needs to find him for his own sake but more so for their son Taehyung.   
Looking at his son's little hand holding on tight to his finger as a tear falls down his cheek "I have missed so much of you growing and I will promise I will get him back son, I will do everything I can to get him back to you, let's give him a day or so and then daddy will go find appa and bring him home".

   
❤C❤  
 _ **Please show some love my voting**_  
 _ **Cclay2020**_  
 _ **X**_

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

                                                                        

 

Kai looks into Chanyeol's room and see's father and son fast asleep, Taehyung holding onto Chanyeol's finger while the taller has his arm over the toddlers little waist making him smile while taking a photo as his phone starts to vibrate. Quickly he rushes into his room and closes the door answering the call.

"Hello" 

  
_"Hey Kai how are they getting on?"_

  
"Really good actually they played, made a blanket forth and are now both taking a nap together" 

  
_"Wow really?"_

  
"Yeah didn't you get my pictures I sent you?" 

  
_"Sorry Kai this is the first chance I have had to use my phone, but I need to go, I'll be home after dinner_

  
"Ok be safe and see you soon" 

  
_"Will do, see you soon"_

  
Hanging up the phone Kai decides to clean up a little before making some lunch

   
***

  
Taehyung slowly opens his eyes and looks towards chanyeol still asleep, he reaches his little hand and pokes chanyeol eye making the taller wake. "Hey little man" Chanyeol lifts his head up to look at his son while rubbing his eye.  
"Where you trying to wake me up~" Chanyeol tickles the smaller making him giggle and roll away from him."Come back here you~" Chanyeol rolls the smaller back towards him and tickles him again till Taehyung can hardly breath.  
"Oh someone needs a diaper change" Chanyeol climbs off the bed and grabs a new diaper and wipes as Taehyung climbs off the bed and crawls along the floor without chanyeol knowing. "Now let's change you" Chanyeol turns around and sees Taehyung gone, he starts to panic and looks along the floor and sees his little bottom crawl out the bedroom door as he rushes after him.

   
"Come back here you" Chanyeol laughs chasing his son as Taehyung giggles as he crawls faster into the blanket forth. "Oh no Kai, Taehyung is all gone" Chanyeol smiles as Kai joins him. "Where can he be?" Kai smiles back as they move closer to the blanket fort.Taehyung let's out a little giggle as one of the blankets move   
"I know where he is~" Chanyeol laughs as he gets on the floor and starts to crawl towards the blanket fort. Looking around the blanket and into the fort he sees taehyung laying on a pillow hugging a plushie.  
"There you are, I'm coming to get you" Chanyeol crawls in and tickles the toddler making him laugh again.   
"Ok ok let's change your diaper and then we can have some num nums that uncle Kai had made" Chanyeol struggles with the diaper but figures it out quick enough and changes the diaper.

  
Climbing out of the fort he places the diaper in the bin and washes his hands. "Taehyung come on little man food is ready" Chanyeol shouts from the kitchen as Taehyung crawls out of the forth and stands up against the sofa as chanyeol enters the room. Taehyung takes a step as chanyeol watches, he steps again and walks towards the taller with grabby hands for chanyeol to lift him. "Wow little man, you can walk" Chanyeol smiles picking his son up and sitting him on the chair at the table as they eat some food.

  
*

  
Once lunch is finished Chanyeol and Kai decide to go to the park so they head to get ready. "Taehyung come here to daddy so I can put your shoes on" Chanyeol calls to his son as Taehyung actually does as he is told as he sees his shoes in his dad's hands.   
"Good boy" Chanyeol smiles as he puts the toddlers shoes on and his coat, gloves and hat as it is a little bit cold. "Now let's go shall we, uncle Kai are you ready?" Chanyeol shouts as he puts his coat and shoes on."Ready" Kai rushes out of his room carrying a ball   
"Ok let's go" Chanyeol grabs his phone and sees missed calls on the screen, he ignores them as they are just the office and places it in his pocket and grabs his keys. Opening the door Taehyung follows his dad out walking with Kai following close behind.   
"Walking down the hallway chanyeol holds out his hand as Taehyung takes it and continues to walk to the lift as Kai smiles looking at the two and laughing at how much taller Chanyeol is compared to Taehyung and quickly takes a sneaky picture. Once they reach the ground floor they step out and head outside.

   
"What park will we go to, the one across the road is very small" Kai frowns as if it's not good enough for him. "There is one down by the shopping mall that has a playground" Chanyeol looks at the other two.  
"We will have to walk I don't have a car seat for taehyung" Chanyeol picks the smaller up in his arms. "I can hold him in the back of the car and we can pick one up from the kids store in the mall after the park" Kai smiles hoping he doesn't have to walk. "Ok let's get the car then" 

  
Once they arrive at the park Taehyung takes off walking all excited as Kai walks with him making Chanyeol smile at his son's cute little walk.  
"Oh slide" Kai runs over to the slide dropping the ball and climbing up the ladder and sliding down the slide making the toddler giggle. "Wanna go on the slide tae?" Chanyeol asks his son.  
"Yes" Taehyung smiles and lifts his hands up to Chanyeol to lift him. Picking him up Chanyeol sits Taehyung on the slide and let's him slide down the slide while holding lightly onto his coat.   
"Let him go Chanyeol he will be ok" Kai smiles while sliding down the slide again."I'm afraid he will fly off the end of it" Chanyeol laughs picking Taehyung back up and sitting him on the slide. "I'll catch him" Kai stands at the end of the slide waiting to catch him. "Ok ready, go" Chanyeol let's his son go and listens to his little laugh as Kai catches him.   
"See he loves it" Kai smiles lifting Taehyung up in the air making him laugh."Let's go kick the ball" chanyeol kicks the ball as Kai runs after it making Taehyung follow him. Kai gently kicks the ball so it rolls towards Taehyung as the smaller stops it with his little hands.  
"Kick it " Chanyeol smiles as the toddler kicks it making it move an inch. "Awww" chanyeol picks him up and helps him kick the ball towards Kai as Kai kicks it back. They continue to play for a few more minutes and then  head to the swings. "Sitting on the swing chanyeol sits Taehyung on his lap and swings back and forth making the smaller smile as Kai takes loads of pictures of father and son. It starts to get cold so they head to the shopping mall to buy a car seat for  the toddler.

 

 Reaching the store that Kai and Sehun where in yesterday they head towards the car seats area. "Oh my, which one do we get?" Chanyeol looks towards the row of different size car seats. "Hello can I help you?" A deer looking guys approaches them all smiles.   
"Oh hi yes, we need a car seat for this little man here" chanyeol rubs his hand through his son's hair."Ok I can help you with that, let's just check his height, is he about 1 to 2 years old? The store assistant asks."Yes he is" Chanyeol smiles as how good the assistant is.   
"Oh hi again" Kai walks towards them carrying more stuff. "Hello nice to see you again is Sehun not with you today?" The shop assistant smiles   
"No he is working today" chanyeol smiles reading the name tag of the assistant.   
"Anyway let me bring you to the car seats that is suitable for this little man" Luhan smiles as he guide them to the car seats after checking Taehyungs height  
"Oh look a Spider-Man one, do you like this one tae?" Taehyung ignores his dad and finds a Zootropolis one and sits down beside it.   
"This kid really likes Zootropolis Kai laughs making Chanyeol laugh too.   
"We will take it" Chanyeol smiles at luhan as they pick it up and a few other things and head to the car after paying. Once taehyung is in his new seat they head back home.  
Parking the car they head up to the penthouse and decide to make some dinner.

  
***

  
Once dinner is finished and they have settled for a bit Chanyeol decides to give Taehyung a bath.   
Walking into the bathroom Chanyeol turns on the water and adds some bubbles to the water as a now naked Taehyung stands beside him holding onto the bath all excited looking at what his dad is doing. "Sorry he wouldn't wait" Kai laughs running into the bathroom holding Taehyungs clothes. Turning off the water chanyeol checks the water "it feels ok"   
"No wait put your elbow in" Kai says while watching chanyeol check it again. "Yep that feels good" Chanyeol smiles lifting his son up all excited and sits him in the water.   
"Let's wash you first then you can play ok" Chanyeol kneels on the floor beside the bath as Kai decides to leave the two alone so they can bond.   
Chanyeol takes the little baby sponge and washes his son's body as he plays with the bubbles by splashing the water and soaking Chanyeol."Let's wash your hair" chanyeol pours some baby shampoo on his hand and starts to wash his son's hair. "You have your app....... some one else's hair" chanyeol watches what he says as not to upset his son again by mentioning his appa.

   
Once the bath is over and a very tired Taehyung is all nicely washed and dried and in his new PJ's Chanyeol lays him in his bed. Kissing his head he turns to get changed out of his wet clothes. Once be is changed he turns to see Taehyung is fast asleep.  
Chanyeol looks at his beautiful son and smiles at how much he reminds him of Baekhyun and it breaks his heart that the person he still loves is not around.  
He decides to head outside to Kai for a few minutes.  
Once outside Chanyeol falls to his knees crying making Kai and now Sehun rush over to him. "Chanyeol are you ok?" Sehun grabs him by the shoulder dropping his bag as he just arrived home."He is just perfect" Chanyeol cries after spending all day with his son. "See I told you it would all be ok" Sehun smiles helping his friend from the floor.   
"We had a perfect day, he didn't cry once" Chanyeol wipes his tears and stands up.   
"That's cause he is with his dad" Kai smiles getting up from the floor and walking chanyeol over to the sofa.  
"We need to get Baekhyun back he needs to be here with us, I promised Taehyung I would " Chanyeol looks towards the others   
"Right well starting tomorrow we will help you find Baek " 

  
❤C❤  
Please leave some comments and let me know how u feel   
  
Lots of love   
Cclay2020   
X

 


	12. Chapter 12(Baek)

Chanyeol wakes up after finally falling asleep lastnight from sitting up talking with Kai and Sehun about how to find baekhyun.

Laying beside him is the mini version of the guy he never fell out of love with. Baekhyun was the only person he ever loved, yes he dated once when he was younger but that was only for a week to his old friend D.O who is a famous actor but you couldn't really call it dating, they never kissed or slept together just hung out like friends. Baekhyun on the other hand was the one he fell in love with, wanted to marry and have a family with, he was the true owner of his heart and soul and still is.

Chanyeol lays back on the bed as his son sleeps beside him. Today is the day we start looking for him.

***

**_Baekhyun's pov_ **

Dragging myself out of my sons bed, I head to the shower and quickly get ready "Minseok I'm gonna head to work now, I can't be late" I find myself doing the things I usually do, getting Taehyung's bag ready for his day at playschool and his clothes then I stop. 'What am I doing, he isn't here' I feel my heart break in my chest again knowing what I have done.

"Baek you ok?" Minseok near whispers behind me as he wraps his arms around me from behind as I stand looking at taehyung's little bed clutching his bag in my arms

"I... I'll be fine ... he is fine .... he is having a great time with his dad and uncles" my heart is breaking so bad It's like I can hear it break a little more each and everyday

"Baek let's..." I stop Minseok straight away "I know what your going to say mins but don't, just stop, this was my decision to do and I'm sticking with it ok " I pull myself from his embrace dropping my son's backpack and grabbing my coat and bag I say goodbye as I leave for work.

Getting into my car the tears fall as I look into the rear view mirror to tae's car seat. On our drive to playschool we would listen to music, he would wiggle so cutely and try dance in the car seat full of smiles and he would try his hardest to sing the words, the journey to work now is filled with sadness and silence. Driving towards work as the autumn leaves crunch under my wheels as I stop at the lights and see children heading into school all dressed up as their favourite characters from movies or favourite superhero's on their last day of school before their halloween break . I quickly wipe away a stray tear as I pull into the office car park.

Reaching the lift I head inside to the giggling of some of the girls from the office.

"Hey baek are you coming to the halloween party?" One asks me all excited but yet flirty at the same time as she tries to touch my arm.

"No sorry I have plans" I reply politely while moving my self away from her

"Awww no you won't be able to see me in my tight cat suit then " she smiles while playing with her hair as she runs her finger along my arm like one of the dumb chicks you see in movies who is head of the cheer leaders who tries it in with everyone

"Guess not" I smile politely trying to force back the baby sick that just came up in my mouth

Finally the ding sound of the elevator arrives as I quickly jump out

"Bye baekhyun hope you change your mind" she shouts after me making my skin crawl

Finally reaching my small office I push open the door to see mountains of work on my desk

Hanging up my coat I take a seat at the desk as I look in shock at piles of files in front of me

"Good morning Baekhyun" My boss steps into my office making me stand up from my desk

"Good....good morning sir" I feel my voice tremble as he walks closer and sits on the edge of my desk facing me holding too takeaway cups

"Don't be so jumpy baekhyun, I brought you this" he hands me one of the cups as he makes sure to touch my hand while doing so

"Thank you sir" I bow my head and sip from the cup

"You look great today baekhyun" he whispers leaning forward towards me making me feel uncomfortable

"Thank you sir" I panick a little inside as I put my cup on the table

"Anyway baek as you can see you have alot to do so I will leave you to it" he gets up and walks towards the door

"Sorry sir but how come there is so many files" I shakenly ask as he slams the office door making me jump

"Excuse me what did you say?" He turns and walks closer like a predator sneaking up on his prey

"Sorry sir it's just there looks like triple the amount of work on my desk today is there a audit or something?" I lower my head as I feel my knees turn to jelly

"That's because that little bitch secretary of mine cried off work something about falling down the stairs or something anyway now you have his work to do and be my secretary also, looks like we will be working alot closer" he smiles a smile of pure horror in my eyes making me wanna throw up

"Get too it, you don't wanna see me angry" he winks at me and leaves my office

Quickly I grab my phone and text Winwin to see if he is ok

Hey I heard your in the hospital stupid question but are you ok?

_Hi I broke my leg when heading down the stairs lastnight leaving work_

How did that happen?

_He tried it on with me baek in the office but when I pushed him off he came after me again, he moved closer and I lost my balance and fell down the stairs_

Oh my god, I will try see you when on my break

_Ok baek see u soon_

What the hell has that asshole of a boss tried to do to Winwin I better be careful. Clicking into my computer I decide to continue my search for another job, I need to get out of here as soon as possible and get my son back.

❤C❤

 

Please vote and comment

Lots of love  
Cclay2020  
X


	13. Chapter 13

                                                 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Chanyeol's pov** _

Watching my little man open his little eyes I pretend I'm asleep and half close mine so I can still kinda see him. I watch as he rolls onto his tummy and looks around. I try so hard not to  laugh as I see his hair all sticking up. He turns to look at me and smiles as he moves closer and puts his lips on my cheek

My son just kissed me

"What you doing~"? I smile as I open my eyes making him try hide in the pillow

"Up" he says touching my face

"Did you just kiss daddy, did you" I tickle him making him laugh the cutest little laugh as it warms my heart my son kissed me in his own little way making me well up.

_Knock knock_

"Come in"

"Sorry Chanyeol but your phone keeps buzzing there is alot of missed calls, I think it might be urgent" Kai hands me my phone making me sit up

"Thanks" I open the screen to see 23 missed calls from the office then it rings again while in my hand

"Kai can you watch tae for a few minutes while I take this" I climb off the bed as Kai falls onto it making tae laugh and shout "Bonk"

"Hello"

_"Sorry sir for ringing you on your private phone"_

It's ok Irene what's so urgent?" I step out into the sitting room so I can hear her better

_"Sir there is a man who really wants to see you, he says he has a new band and they are due to debut soon and they really want you , he also said money is no object"_

"He must be very desperate"

_"Yes sir, he keeps ringing trying to push to talk with you"_

"Ok Irene ring him and tell him to come by the office at 10 o'clock this is the only time I have free ok tell him"

_"Yes sir and I am sorry again"_

"Don't worry Irene you are doing a great job, I will see you in a while"

Hanging up the phone I head back into my bedroom to see Kai on the floor laughing as Taehyung hangs over the edge of the bed giggle at him

"Oh no what happened to uncle Kai?" I lay on the bed beside Taehyung and look over the edge with him

"Bonk" tae points at Kai laughing

"What's wrong?" Kai sits up on the bed

"The office, some guy wants me to produce music for his new band" I lift Taehyung up in my arms

"So what are you gonna do?" Kai stands up tickling tae in my arms

"I told them to get him there for 10 o' clock, so I need to get this little guy ready and bring him to daddy's work" I bounce tae on my hip

"I can come too if you like, I can watch him while you have your meeting"

"Are you sure you have time?" I grab a towel and follow him out into the sitting room

"Yeah course anyway he might need the best choreographer in korea plus Sehun will kill me if i didn't go with you since he went to work" he laughs while walking into his room

"Well little man looks like we are heading out to daddy's job, let's get ready and make a little producer out of you" I smile as I can't wait to show him off

 

 

***

 

 

Reaching my office building I introduce Taehyung to some staff members and receive shocked looks from them that I have a son and they didn't know about it. I head into my music studio and let Taehyung down so he can have a look and walk around. Spinning on my chair I hit one of the buttons as some music comes on making Kai start to dance as Taehyung stands and tries to do his own dancing by bouncing making me smile.

"Excuse me sir the gentleman is here now" Irene appears at the door

"Thank you Irene, I'll be right there" grabbing tae up into my arms I walk with him and Kai along the hallway to my office

"Minmin" Taehyung says wiggling in my arms trying to get down, gently I put him down as he slowly walks to my 10 o' clock appointment that was sitting down waiting

"Tae" he smiles while picking up my son making me stop in my tracks

"I missed you little man" he smiles hugging him tightly as tae wraps his little arms around the man's neck

"Excuse me why are you hugging my son?" I move closer taking Taehyung from him and handing him to Kai

"Sorry I'm Minseok, I'm a friend of baekhyun's can we go somewhere more private"

"Kai take Taehyung into the break room, Irene please take messages from any calls I don't want to be disturbed" my heart starts pounding in my chest as I head towards my office as he follows me close behind

"Please take a seat" I close the door as I head to the side table pouring out some coffee "would you like some" I turn to see him nervous just like me

"Yes please" he mumbles as I turn to pour out the coffee

"I take it you don't have a band debuting" I smile a little, while handing him a cup and taking my seat

"I'm really sorry but I know you probably wouldn't have seen me, so I lied" he takes a breath as I can see him shift in his seat

"Well my son seems to know you and trusts you so what is this about baekhyun you want to tell me?"

"Look he needs his son back he is just in a bad place right now" he starts by putting his cup on my desk

"What's happened with him?" I sit up in my chair leaning on the desk

"Look it isn't my place to tell you......"  I stop him talking

"Well let's go ask him then shall we?" I get up from my chair and put my coat on

"Wait where are you going?" He stands up and puts his hand up as if to stop me

"Oh you are going to show me where he is" opening the door to my office I head to the break room and speak with Kai

"Can you keep an eye on Taehyung and bring him home please" I bend down and kiss Taehyung on his cheek giving him a hug

"Yes is everything ok?"

"Minseok is taking me to see you know who" I hide tae's appa's name so he can't hear and get upset

"Are you sure about this Chanyeol?"

"He needs him and I need to know what is wrong, he wouldn't just leave like this Kai, I really need to know"

Watching Taehyung sitting on the floor eating some fruit I sneak out the door so he can't see me leaving as Kai waves me off

"He will kill me chanyeol, he told me I wasn't to interfere" Minseok stops as I press the lift button

"Leave it with me" the lift arrives as I step in "are you coming?" I look towards him waiting

"Well if this helps I guess I am" Minseok gets in as we head down to the lobby

 

***

  
After I arrive at what I can only presume is Baekhyun's office building I park my car behind Minseok's since I followed him here. Taking a deep breath and checking myself in the mirror I climb out of the car closing  the door behind me and looking up the tall building.

"Here goes" I take another deep breath and head inside I follow the directions of baeks office as I make Minseok stay outside

Reaching the 5th floor I turn right as directed and stop at a reception desk

"Hi I am here to see Byun Baekhyun" I tell the assistant as he starts playing with her hair

"Oh Mr Byun is just finishing up a meeting in his office about now if you would like to wait over there" she stands up still twirling her hair and smiling weirdly, is she trying to flirt with me I wonder. Thank God I'm gay.

"Can I wait by his office?" I ask as she tells me no so I decide to use my charm since she is trying to flirt with me

"Aww it's a pity I really wanted to surprise him, you see I haven't seen him in years" I lean over the counter closer to her making her hold her breath

"Come on no one needs to know" I run my finger along her hand making her blush

"Ok ok it's the office second last on the left" she smiles all giggly

"Thank you sweetie" I wink as I walk toward his office, wow I still got it. 

Stopping outside his office as some people come out, I look around the door and see him standing alone looking through a file. I gently knock on the open door

"Come in" he says without looking up from the file

"Baekkie"

Dropping the file to the floor he turns towards me

"Chanyeol"

❤C❤

Double update, hope your enjoying it so far don't forget to drop a comment and please vote thank you

Love  
Cclay2020  
X


	14. Chapter14

"Baekkie"

"Chanyeol"

**_Chanyeol's Pov_ **

"Hey you~" I softly smile towards him as I continue to stand in the door way feeling my legs shake and my heart pound in my chest.

"Ch.... chanyeol" he stutters while staring at me

"Let me help you with that" I walk closer and bend down in front of him picking up the file he dropped on the floor as he watches my every move

"Here you go" I hand him the file as he blushes , if there was one thing I could always do was make baekhyun blush

"Th....thank you" taking the file from me he places it with shaking hands on his desk

"Ca...can I get you anything tea, coffee" he walks over to a little table against the wall and pours out some coffee into a cup

"No thank you" I smile watching how nervous he is, deep down my stomach is doing sumersaults knowing I haven't seen him since that day he walked out but I can't push him

"Baek baby......" I start but he cuts me off

"Please Chanyeol don't " he keeps his back to me as he talks

"Baek we need to talk" I sit in the chair facing his desk as I feel my legs turn to jelly as he turns around to finally face me with tears falling down his face making me get up and move closer

"Don't chanyeol please this is hard enough" he whispers moving away to sit in his chair with a bowed head

After a few minutes have passed I finally break the silence while sitting back down

"So we have a son" I speak softly to him as he begins to smile at the mention of tae

"Yes we do" he smiles an even bigger smile and wipes his tears still not looking at me but at his cup

"Baek please look at me" I wait till he finally looks towards me as my heart breaks a little at the hurt in his eyes

"How is he?" He tries to speak with a crackling and a little smile

"He is very well, he is with his uncle Kai now, tae is probably pushing him off the bed as we speak or they are both probably making a mess at home or playing in the blanket fort. As soon  as I mention blanket fort he blushes

"You remember the fort don't you, where we shared our first kiss" I smile as he blushes

"Course I do, I remember everything " he turns away from me again looking so lost his body screaming out for a hug but I need to hold myself back and not put pressure on him

"Baek why didn't you tell me?" I finally say it making him sit back in the chair crying

"I'm sorry Chanyeol but I can't do this right now" he stands up quickly wiping his tears and fixing his clothes

"Baek we need to talk this out, can we meet after work?" I stand up as I watch him look all nervous at the clock on the wall

"I can't I have so much to do and I'm not ready yet" he points towards the piles of files on his floor along the wall

"This is all your work?" I look confused and shocked at how many files there is way to much for one person

"Yes now please Chanyeol my boss will be back from his meeting and he really doesn't like us having visitors" he looks in panick at me almost scared

"Baek we need to talk about our son Taehyung, this is so much more important then some job" as soon as the words come off my lips I totally regret it

"Some job?, chanyeol this is my job, I need this job so I can get money and be able to finally support my....our son and make him proud of me again" as soon as he says that I can't help but wonder is this all just about money or is there more to it then he is telling me

"Our son will always be proud of you,  how could he not your an amazing appa who did all this on your own" I smile softly as I feel my heart break knowing I couldn't help him when he needed me the most

"Please Chanyeol you need to go now" he rushes me

"Ok ok just know me and your son will be waiting for when ever your ready to talk" I walk towards the door

"Chanyeol take good care of him, and give him a goodnight kiss from me " he tries to hold back his tears while wrapping his arms around himself as I hold back my tears

"I will baek I promise, you know where we are when you are ready to talk" I quickly grab my wallet from my back pocket and retrieve my business card taking another pen from his desk I write my private number on it and hand it to him

"Here is my business number plus my private number just in case you may have lost it"

"You haven't changed it I see" he smiles at the card

"No I never did, I kept it in case you ever needed me" I smile one last time before walking back towards the door

"Chanyeol I'm sorry" he steps closer

"It's ok baek, I'm sure you had your reason I just wish I knew what was wrong maybe I could have helped, but hopefully in time you can tell me, untill then I'll take care of our son" looking at him one last time even though I want to hug him and kiss him so badly after all these years. I leave his office

 

Walking down the hallway trying not to cry I stop and turn around looking back down the way I came to his office door , should I go back, if I do he will get into trouble and probably even fired, I decide to turn around and keep walking reaching the lift

"Chanyeol" I hear my name being called as I turn , there standing down the hall looking all lost and alone

"Baek" I call back looking towards him wondering is now the time to just run and grab him up into my arms and take him home

"I will come find you when I'm ready I promise" he tries to hold back his tears as mine finally falls 

"And we will be waiting for that day"  
I turn and step into the lift and head down to the lobby

Stepping outside the building I quickly hurry into my car and pull out into traffic hurrying home. Parking the car in the car park I head up to the my penthouse and rush down the hall as fast as I can go. Grabbing my keys I open the door and hurry inside.

"Hey little man"  I shout out taking my shoes off and running to him on the floor playing with Kai as he holds out grabby hands and smiles as he is so happy to see me

"Come here" I cry out as I pick tae up into my arms and hug him so tight as he wraps his little arms around my neck as I finally let go and cry

"Aww" tae says pulling away from the hug and looking at me. Leaning in he kisses my cheek and cutely says "Allgone" as if he his kissing my tears away

Making me smile I wipe my tears

"Is everything ok?" Kai watches on as I sit down on the floor so tae can play again

"He doesn't want to talk about it right now and he seems pretty scared of his boss, I wasn't going to push him into telling me, he did this for a reason and in time he will tell me, we just have to wait" I smile looking at tae playing with his toys as Kai joins in

"I'll be back in a minute" I stand up knowing full well I need to properly let out my tears, reaching my room I close the door and turn on some loud music to drown out my tears. Falling onto the bed face first into the pillow I begin to let it all out and I finally find myself screaming into the pillow and punching it with all the anger I have

"Chanyeol" I feel the bed dip and arms around me. Looking up I see Sehun looking at me with shock as Kai stands in the door way

"I really miss him" I sob again as I feel the pain rip through my heart

"I know, come here" my head falls into Sehuns lap as he rubs my hair relaxing me, after a few minutes my sobs start to slow down as I find myself drifting off to sleep

"Dada sleepies awww" I hear Taehyung say before I fall asleep

**Baekhyun's pov**

Looking in the bathroom mirror at my tear stained face I quickly wash it and try make myself look like I wasn't crying. Drying my face I look again and fix my hair but my tears fall again as I can't stop thinking of him. How he use to kiss me and hold me when I was upset, how we never fought, if he disagreed on anything we would always just give the other space or just come back when calm and hug them without saying a word it was our way of saying sorry and right now I just wanna hug him so badly that it hurts. I have missed him so much and it was all my fault.

"Baekhyun you idiot" I scold myself, taking the card with his number on it, I reach for my phone in my pocket unlocking the screen I key in his number and hover my finger over the green call button and cancel it being too scared to call him, I place it back into my pocket and head back to my office.

Maybe one day I can, but right now I'm not ready"

❤C❤

Please leave a little comment they help with writing

Love  
Cclay2020  
X


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chanyeols pov_ **

Waking up in a panic I look around my room to see my son isn't with me making me jump up from the bed. I suddenly realise before reaching my bedroom door that I saw baek yesterday and came home upset and cried myself to sleep so he must be with one of the others.

Slowly opening the bedroom door I head outside into the sitting room where I can hear Kai's voice coming from the blanket forth

"Ok Tae listen to me I'm uncle _Kai_ can you say Kai" I hold back my laugh by covering my mouth as I walk closer

"Morning" I hear a voice making me turn around to see Sehun coming from the kitchen with a cup in his hand

"Shhh" I tell him as I point towards the forth making him stop and listen

"I'm not bonk Tae, I'm uncle Kai, I know you can say Kai can't you" I sit quietly onto the sofa followed by Sehun as we listen closely covering our mouths as not to laugh out loud as Kai begs Tae to call him by his real name

"Bonk" Tae giggles out loud as we fall back on the sofa

"Please Tae uncle Kai will get sad. If you call me by my real name I will promise I will be your wing man when your older and help you pick up boy or girls or both what ever you decide" I go to get up off the chair and pull Kai the fort as Sehun stops me by grabbing my arm

"Shhh just keep listening" he whispers as I sit back and take a deep breath

"Eye" Tae says making us laugh more

"No no it's Kai, K...ai "

"K...ai" the toddler replies as we hear Kai get all excited "Yes now say it together, Kai"

"Kai" Tae says making Kai scream "yayyy you did it"

"Ok say it again" Kai laughs

"Morning" I say loudly making them stop talking

"Ohhh Tae who was that?" Kai says from the forth "shall we go see" climbing out of the forth Tae sees me and crawls over to me reaching his arms up as I lean over and pick him up into my arm and close to my chest as he hugs me

"All gone" he says while putting his tiny little hands on my cheeks and looking at my eyes

"Oh yes all gone" I know he means my tears as he said it yesterday to me when I cried

"Where did he sleep lastnight?" I look towards the others.

"With me in my room, well I would say I slept but he sure does crawl all over the bed and he seems to like laying his body across my face.

"Ooops you kept uncle bonk up all night" I tickle Tae making him laugh and Kai pout

"Stop, my name is Kai not bonk" Kai stands up and storms off to his room not before tripping over a toy and nearly falling

"For someone who is the best choreographer in korean he sure does fall over alot" I laugh looking towards Sehun

"Are we still on for tonight?" He question as I put Tae down to play

"What's tonight?" I give him a puzzled look as I head towards the kitchen to grab some food as he follows me

"It's suppose to be our halloween party tonight, we throw one every year " he takes a seat at the counter as Tae crawls in and sits at my feet looking up at me as he holds onto the press door and pulls himself up he holds onto my leg.

"Oh shit I totally forgot about the party" I lean down and pick a smiling Tae up and sit him on the counter as he starts to eat my banana I was cutting up

"We can cancel, with everything that's going on I thought you might not want a lot of people around you"

"Sehun no let's have the party, I will be fine I can't just lay in bed and cry for him I've been there and done that, I can't go back to the way I was when he left, so call everyone and tell them the party is still on"

I look towards Tae and smile "We better get you ready for the party tonight little man, me and you are going costume shopping" I lift him up high as he giggles before putting him on my hip

"I'll watch him while you get dressed, he has had his breakfast already so I can put his shoes on" Sehun takes him from me as I quickly head into the shower and get dressed

Once I'm all ready and shoes on I grab my car keys and call for Tae

"Taehyung are you ready little man?" I turn and see him walking slowly from Sehun's room with his hat, coat and shoes on.

"There you are, ok let's go" taking his hand in mine we walk towards the door

"Where they going?" Kai appears from his room

"Costume shopping for Tae" Sehun answers him as I close the door behind me.

Once at the car I sit Tae in his car seat. "Me and you on a drive my little man" I close the door and head around to the driver side and get in putting my seatbelt on

"Ok Tae are you ready?" I turn to look at him as he kicks his legs all excited

"Yesh" he smiles while pointing at the dashboard of the car

"You want some music" he smiles again as I switch on the car radio as he starts to wiggle in his chair

"You love music I see you must get that from me lucky your dada here is the best producer in korea" turning the music over I stop on the new song I co-produced for a very good friend of mine

"Hey Tae listen to this one, you will be able to sing this one, well the chorus anyway. I hit the button to the song Namanana by Lay Turning the radio up but not too loud, I watch in the rear view mirror as he smiles making his own little sound as he kicks his legs and waves his arms while looking out the window. All I can do is smile and laugh at just how cute he is.

"Tae your very like your ...... baek" I watch what I say

"He use to always turn the radio up loud and try sing some of the song he always had the voice of an angel" I turn to look out at the road ahead as we come to a stop light. I see a couple on the path wheeling a parm with a baby inside looking all loved up holding onto the pram together as if undecided of who gets to push it. I can't help but smile and wonder if me and baek would have been like that.

"Again" Tae shouts as the music stops making me come back to reality

"Again, ok" I laugh at the fact he can say some words but won't say Kai, If he is anything like me his dad then I bet he is doing it on purpose to annoy Kai.

Reaching the mall futher away from where we live as there is more shops, I park the car and head inside carrying Tae as I don't want him to get lost

Reaching one of the stores we head inside to the kids fancy dress department and there are so many to choose from I just stand all lost and confused looking at them.

"Are you not too big to be buying your clothes in here" I hear a voice I haven't heard in years as I turn around in shock

"H....hey" I stutter out at the male beside me

"Long time no see Chanyeol how have you been keeping?" He smiles his heart shaped lips at me

"I'm doing great, how have you been, still acting I see" I shift Tae from one arm to the other as he tries to get down from my hold

"Yes I am and congratulations on being the biggest producer in korea, your dream came through" he smiles that beautiful smile

"Yeah something like that" I laugh nervously

"I would ask you if you fancied a coffee and a catch up but I see you have your hands full" he reaches out to my sons hand as Tae snuggles into my chest

"Sorry he gets shy sometimes" I hug Tae back smiling

"It's ok another time maybe" he starts to leave

"How about I get what I need to get here and I can meet you say half hour at the coffee shop just across the mall?" I question him as he looks at his watch

"Sure I'd love that, see you both there" he smiles before heading off out the door carrying bags

"Seriously is this the week for meeting ex's or what" I laugh while saying it to tae as he just looks at me. We started looking through all the costumes finally settling on two, we pay and head over to the coffee place settling Tae into the kiddie chair as my old friend is waiting

"Hey shall I order so you can watch him and the bags?" he smiles as I just nodd in return as he heads over ordering our drinks after I gave him our order

After a few minutes he returns with a coffee for me a cappuccino for him and a little cake and some fruit for Tae

"Thank you" I reach to get my wallet as he stops me "it's on me" he smiles while taking a sip from his cup "So I take it this cute little man is yours son" he smiles watching me pull apart the soft cake for tae

"Yeah this is Taehyung" he smiles again watching

"Hi Taehyung" he touches his little hand as tae doesn't flinch this time just smiles as he opens his mouth for food.

"So who's the mommy or daddy?" He questions me smiling knowing full well I like men

"Its baekhyun" I smile being able to say it with pride

"Wow you and baek, congratulations still going strong, I'm so happy for you both" he smiles again watching me this time as if he knows I'm lying about the still going strong part, which he was always good at spotting if I was lying.

"Yeah still going strong" I lie as I leave tae to finish off his cake

"Are you seeing anyone yourself?" I ask him trying to move the conversation off me and baek

"No, I have been way to busy with movies and stuff I haven't really had time, I met others after we where together but nothing too serious you know yourself its hard when your wanted alot or in the lime light, how do you and baek cope?"

"Aww we just sort it out among ourselves" I smile a fake smile

"Well it was nice to see you again but me and Tae have a party we need to get ready for" I stand up taking him from his kiddie chair and brushing the crumbs off him

"Well it was nice to see you chanyeol you too Taehyung" he smiles giving Tae's hair a little fluff before lifting up his bags

"Wanna come to the party, alot of people are gonna be there Chen will be there and Kai and Sehun" I have no idea why I asked him but we where all friends before

"Are you sure, I knew Chen was heading somewhere but he never said it was to yours"

"Yeah I know it's really short notice but you can if you want, it's starting early so this little man can join in" I pat Tae's back as I lean in and kiss his chubby cheeks

"Ahh yeah ok I'd like that, see you later then" he smiles before waving goodbye to us

"Ok little man let's get you cleaned off before we head home"

Once we reach home we walk into the place being decorated for the party but not too scary as to scare tae

"Hey did you get a costume for the little man?" Sehun smiles while hanging up some more decorations

"We sure did but you can't see it till the party" I laugh putting tae down as he walks over to Kai hanging up lights

"Bonk bonk" he calls out as Kai just gives in and smiles "hey little man your back, finally I have someone to play with" he smiles before climbing down off the chair and kneels down to tae

"Wanna go play in the forth" he smiles

"Kai you might wanna change his diaper first" I shout walking into my bedroom

"Oh how lovely your daddy is to me" I hear Kai moan from the other room

"You ok yeol?" Sehun enters the room leaning against the door frame

"Yeah just met someone from our past"

"Oh yeah who" he asks

"D.O"

 

**_❤C❤_ **

**_Ohhhh sure lets throw in an ex into the story to shake it up a bit lol How will this party go?_ **

**_Love Cclay2020 X_ **


	16. Chapter 16

"D.O as in your very first boyfriend?" Sehun sounds so disgusted at me

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" I look at the shocked look now on Sehun's face as he finishes hanging up the decorations he has in his hand 

"Don't you think it's weird, your wanting to get baek back but you invite your ex" he follows me into my bedroom as I hang up mine and Tae's costume for tonight

"Don't worry Sehun, D.O is and always will just be a friend, yes we lost contact but that's because we all got older and went our own ways" 

"You guys dated when we where in school" 

"Sehun we dated for a week and I wouldn't call it dating, we hung out I never even kissed him, never mind anything else, baek was my first love and my first proper boyfriend" I feel my heart break at the mention of baek.

"Ok but what if he tries to kiss you or ...." 

"Sehun stop I only have eyes for baek stop worrying" leaving the bedroom with him close on my tail 

"You where with women from our other parties, so I don't understand how is he the only one" 

"I was never with the women, yes we would go into another room but we just talked and they would then start to moan about their ex boyfriends because they where drunk, I'd just listen, there was never anything sexual never mind a kiss, I just lied to you and Kai so you didn't have to worry about me anymore.

"But but but.... they all fancy you and want to be with you" Sehun looks at me with a confused look

"If you say so, but I don't,  there is only one man for me and I will get him back" walking towards the bathroom I can't help but notice sehun is still following me 

"Sehun really, are you gonna follow me into the bathroom?" I turn giving him a angry look

"I will if I have to" he stands with arms crossed now looking straight into my eyes

Walking past him I push him and quickly head into the bathroom closing the door so he can't come in

"Oh by the way I texted that shop assistant and invited him to the party" I shout out to sehun before bursting out laughing at his reaction

"You fucking what?" Sehun pounds on the bathroom door

"Omg I'm gonna have to go shower and shave and really go all out now omg" I hear his voice go lower as he walks away from the door 

"Finishing up in the bathroom I head outside to see a shocked look on Kai's face as I struggle with the zip of my jeans 

"What's wrong with.........." I turn my head in the direction of the open front door 

"Chanyeol" 

I feel like my whole body is gonna collapse seeing him standing there

"Baek" 

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I  didn't know where else to go" he begins to sniff as the tears fall down his face as he stands at the door shaking holding his car keys as if he has seen a ghost 

Quickly I hurry over to the door as he falls to his knees just as I reach him. 

"Kai get Tae out of his forth and into your room, don't let him see us" Kai hurrys taking Tae while covering his head as if they are hiding and moves him to his room 

"Sehun" I shout out so loudly as I wrap my arms around baeks waist lifting him up

"It's ok I've got you now" I lift baek up into my arms and carry him bridal style to the sofa and sit him down as I kneel in front of him wiping his hair from his forehead 

"What's all the screaming for" Sehun rushes in wearing just a pair of shorts and a towel over his shoulder 

"Can you get him a drink with loads of sugar" I take baek's keys from his hands placing them on the floor beside me, I feel his hands grip mine on his lap as I turn back to face him  

"I'm gonna need something stronger" he whispers looking down at me with bloodshot eyes while he continues to shake

"Sehun get the burbon and the first aid kit" I shout after him still not taking my eyes off baeks 

"You wanna tell me what happened?" I ask him softly while trying to remove my hands from his but he won't let me 

"Baek I'm just going to cover you to keep you warm and stop shaking ok" he releases one of my hands as I reach behind him pulling the big thick blanket hanging over the back of the sofa and trying my best to wrap it around his shoulders.

Sehun returns with the bottle under one arm and the first aid kit in one hand and a glass in the other

"Here" he tries to hand me the bottle but baek holds onto my hands again not wanting me to let go 

"Can you pour it Sehun please" I motion towards him as he looks at our hands 

"Sure" he pours out the dark liquid and holds it out towards baek

Letting go with one hand he takes it shakenly sitting it on his lap 

"Your gonna need some water for those cuts" Sehun moves back into the kitchen and returns with a small bowl of water placing it on the table behind me 

"Baek, sweetheart what happend?" he looks up from the glass with more tears falling down his face 

"My boss....... made a .........move on me" he stutters out through cries as his chest rises and falls so fast 

Pulling from baeks hold I stand up as my blood starts to boil and my heart beat races as I grab my car keys off the table near the door and open the front door

"Yeol what are you doing?" Sehun shouts after me 

"Gonna go kill someone" I slam the door closed as I head towards the lift. Halfway down the hallway I hear the door to my place open 

"Chanyeol" I hear an angelic voice call out my name as I stop in my tracks. 

"Go back inside baek I won't be long" the lift arrives on my floor as the door opens I go to move in 

"Chanyeol I need you" he shouts after me making my heart melt and my anger fade away within a split second at his words 

Turning to face him as he stands looking all sad and broken in the middle of the hallway the blanket still around his shoulders as he holds on tight to it 

"Please Chanyeol don't go" he near whispers as I find my feet dragging me back towards him 

"Ok I'll stay" I walk back towards him as we head inside making him sit back on the sofa as I drop my keys on the table and close the door

"Lets take care of these cuts on your knuckles" I sit in front of him again on my knees and open the first aid kit

"Take some photos first" I hear Kai say coming behind me 

"Oh yeah as evidence" I take my phone out of my pocket and take the pictures of his cut knuckles and the mark on his face

"Wait have you reported this yet?" Sehun sits beside him on the sofa

"I already have, I just came from there, they told me they will be in contact" he sniff again wiping his nose in his sleeve 

"Ok so how about we get you cleaned up because I know there is a special little guy who would love to see his appa right now and we can talk about this later " standing up I wait for him  

"Taehyung is asleep on my bed, maybe you can get freshened up while he sleeps" Kai sits the other side of him on the sofa 

"Are you sure?" He questions us all "I don't want to ruin your party" he looks around at all the decorations seeing the bowls and glasses set out on the tables 

"It's fine let me show you to the bathroom" standing up I walk ahead of him guiding him to the main bathroom 

"I know where it is" he whispers making me remember he stayed the first night we moved in and before he left 

"Oh yeah" I smile towards him as we reach the bathroom 

"There are towels inside you can use whatever you need, also my room is right next door so you can change, I'll leave out some clothes on the bed for you" He bows his head still hugging himself as he walks into the bathroom 

"Thank you Chanyeol" he turns and smiles a weak smile making me close the door.

Leaning against the wall I take a massive deep breath as I hear the shower turn on. My ex is back and in my bathroom what the fuck am I gonna do....

❤C❤

Lots of love   
Cclay2020  
X


	17. Chapter 17

Heading into my room I quickly tidy it up throwing old clothes into the hamper. Opening the wardrobe I look through all my clothes and find a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a white t-shirt and a black hoodie as I know Baek loves to wear hoodies, well he did use to rob all mine. I smile at remembering how he would come home from college and just change out of his clothes and put on mine because they made him feel comfortable especially if he was feeling under the weather and how he would sit on the sofa and just sink into it while watching tv

Laying the clothes on the bed I head out of my bedroom and return to the kitchen as I see Kai sitting at the counter watching Sehun make his cocktail mix of nearly every drink we have in the penthouse into a massive bowl and trust me that drink would put hairs on your chest as older people would say as it was that strong.

"Hey how is he?" They turn to me as I sit next to Kai

"Just having a shower, I won't push him to tell me till he is ready"

"We are still having a party right, I'm hoping to show Tae to all my friends you know introduce him" Kai smiles towards me without realising I am pissed at what he just said

"Your not using my son to pull some bloke tonight" I grab the back of his neck and squeeze it tight as he leans in pain over the counter

"Ok ok ok ..... ouch" Kai shouts out rubbing his neck as I let go

"Do you still wanna go ahead with this party?" Sehun opens what looks like the third bottle of vodka and pours it into the massive bowl

"Are you trying to kill our guests or just get them shit face drunk?" I look in shock at the bowl as he now mixes in a bottle of Malibu

"Aww it's a party you know we have the best parties and are known for our drinks" Sehun smiles as he starts to mix it altogether

"Ok but my son is going to be at this party, we don't need naked men crying like that Halloween party we had a few years back in the old place" I burst out laughing at the thought of it

"I remember that one" a voice comes from behind us like a whisper

Turning around I look to see Baek standing in the door way hugging himself looking all lost in my clothes

"Hey how you feeling?" I stand up and let him sit down

"I'm ok the cuts are stinging but I gave them a good clean in the shower" he smiles a weak smile

"Where is Taehyung, can I see him now?" He looks towards us waiting

"He is having a nap on my bed at the moment still" Kai replies while getting up and looking through the press for food

"Ok" he frowns as he sits watching Sehun

I feel so nervous watching him talk to the others as I watch on. Seeing him smile as he begins to mix the drink as Sehun keeps pouring. It's like he never left. I know I need my answers of why he left but right now isn't the time,  plus he has been through enough today

"Anyone see my Sippy cup?" Kai asks while pulling apart the kitchen press's looking for it

"Did I hear you right _your_ Sippy cup?" Baek questions him with a shocked look on his face

"Yeah my Sippy cup" Kai pouts still looking for the cup as we all laugh

"Hey it's not funny, I bought that for tonight especially so I won't spill my drink" Kai does realise what he is saying as we continue to laugh at him being all childish looking for it

"Maybe it's somewhere else or Tae has it by mistake" Sehun winks at us making Kai freeze in disappointment

"Ok not only is he calling me bonk he is taking my Sippy cup" Kai storms off out if the kitchen as we all burst out laughing

"He really likes his Sippy cup you should have seen him in the shop when we went shopping" Sehun laughs while finishing off making his potion

"Can I get you anything Baek?" I open the fridge to look inside for something to nibble on

"Can I just have a coffee, please?" He blushes at me

"Yes of course" I smile back before turning away remembering when we bought our first fancy coffee machine where you put the little capsules in it and they make all the different types of coffee, but the thing is ours decided to be a faulty one and exploded all over the kitchen and the both of us sending coffee everywhere, we laughed so hard we nearly peed ourselves. We ended up kissing each other and commenting how we tasted of coffee. Then in the shower we made love washing as the coffee ran all down our bodies.

Once the coffee was done I handed it too Baek as Sehun left he room "I'm gonna have my shower now" he says before leaving

The room is so quiet as I stand the other side the counter leaning against the press.

"Thank you for all of this" he looks up from his cup

"Your welcome and you can stay the night if you want to in my bed .... I mean my bedroom..... with me on the sofa of course" I stutter like a fool making him smile

"I wouldn't ask you to do that, I can sleep on the sofa or sleep with tae"

"Tae sleeps in my bed, we haven't started on his room yet" I sip from my cup not being able to take my eyes off him

"Oh I see, once it's ok with you then"

"Of course Baek"

"Chanyeol I'm so........"

"Hey look who's awake?" Kai enters the room making us look towards a rosy cheeked tae walking into the kitchen holding his plushie

"Hello my sweetheart oh how I have missed you so much" Baekhyun falls to his knees grabbing tae in his arms and squeezing him tight, as if to stop him breathing

"I'll leave you too it" Kai smiles and walks out closing the door

"I'm so so sorry tae" Baek covers his whole face in little kisses as I stand and watch the love he has for him

"I will never leave you again I promise and I hope you can forgive me one day" Baek hugs him more as tae keeps smiling seeing his appa again

"Who is this little guy, can you say his name yet?" Baek rubs the plushie in Tae's hand

"Nic" tae smiles hugging his plushie while snuggling into Baekhyun's chest

"That's right it's Nick" Baek starts to sob as I move closer and kneel beside them

"Awwww" tae looks up at Baek and rubs his tears with his little hands "all gone" he smiles before kissing Baek on the lips making Baekhyun smile while making _my_ heart ooze love at seeing the love between them both.

"Is appa ok now?" I reach and rub Tae's back as he replies "yesh"

"Do you wanna show appa your blanket forth" I stand up as Baek stands up holding Tae's hand

"Wow you have a forth oh appa needs to see this" Baek smiles holding his son's hand before letting it go as tae gets all excited and starts to crawl inside followed by Baek

"Oh wow look at this" I hear Baek say from inside

I sit on the sofa as I listen to them both, hearing them talk warms my heart and makes me realise how much I have missed. I hold back the tears that are trying so hard to fall and try swallow the lump in my throat.

"Lets go see daddy shall we"

I freeze as I hear those words come from Baek's mouth as a tear finally falls making me wipe it quickly.

"I don't think he wants to come out now" Baek smiles as he crawls out and sits just outside the forth on the floor

"He loves it in there, him and Kai seem to really like it" I can't help but laugh at my grown ass friend still playing in blanket forth

"I'm so sorry Chanyeol" Baek looks right at me with sorrow in his eyes

"Hey let's not talk about that now ok, we have a party to get ready for" I stand up as he does the same

"Is it ok if I stay in your room tonight" he blushes a bit

"Don't you wanna go to the party, it might do you good"

"I don't have a costume and it's all you guys friends"

"Look don't worry about that, you know Sehun and Kai, Chen is coming and so is D.O and you really don't want miss what the hell Kai and Sehun will get up to this time"

"D.O is coming?"

"Yeah with Chen"

"I haven't seen him in years, we use to be so close" Baek says with a frown

"I'm sure he will be happy to see you, I know they all will, cause I know I am" I turn to look at him as he blushes

"Lets see from the old costumes what we can sort out for you, there has to be something small enough for you if not you can have one of Tae's costumes" I laugh as he slaps my arm playfully

"You always made fun of my size, I told you good things come in small packages" he smiles as we head into the spare room with tae following us now

Rooting through all the boxes we come across a long black cape and some fangs

"Oh this will do, you can dress up as a vampire" I hand them to Baek as he smiles

"This will do but I need clothes for under it" he continues to look through the boxes as tae tries to climb In  them

"I have a white shirt with frills on the front in my wardrobe" I head back into my bedroom and look through the wardrobe finding it and hanging it with mine and Tae's costumes

"I found trousers too in one of the boxes" he smiles carrying tae on his hip, I stop what I'm doing for a minute and just stare at them both all smiles as tae plays with the fangs in his hands

"Ah great so that's you sorted then" I smile closing the wardrobe and grabbing a towel

"I'm just going to have my shower now, I'll leave you both to make up for lost time" I watch as they both sit on the bed and start to play with the plushies I have in my room as I head into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and sit on the lid of the toilet running my hands through my hair as the tears finally fall. The love of my life is back with our son everything is happening so fast I can't keep up.

Once I'm finished I head back into my room with a towel around my waist. There laying on the bed Baek with tae snuggled into his side as they watch a movie on my telly as Baek turns to look "hey" he smiles then turns back to the TV as I stand in shock trying to find some clothes to just throw on

_**Baekhyun's** _ _**Pov** _

'Ok just look at the telly eyes on the telly I can't see the love of my life in just a towel that if a breeze was to blow in here it would make it fall to the ground, no I'm imagining it, it's not happening' I turn and look again as he has his back to me grabbing a top and placing it over his head. Seeing all his muscles in his back reminds me of the time I kissed him all down it just to wake him up.

I quickly turn back to look at the TV. Tae stands up and climbs on me kissing my cheeks "mwah" he says as he kisses me again

"Awww thank you sweetheart" I smiles as he kisses me again and again with his tiny kisses making me laugh

"Hey where is my kiss tae?" Chanyeol smiles while moving closer and sitting beside us fully dressed

"Are you going to give daddy a kiss too" I smile up at tae as chanyeol reaches over but tae snuggles into my neck

"Awww tae daddy will get sad if you don't give him a kiss" I sit up straight on the bed as tae turns to look at chanyeol and leans in giving him a kiss

"Thank you" Chanyeol smiles rubbing the back of Tae's head as tae continues to kiss all over my face again

"Ok ok" I giggle as he won't stop now "mwah" he keeps saying

"Come here you " Chanyeol takes tae off me and lays him on the bed as he starts to kiss his little cheeks like tae did to me making he giggle and squirm on the bed.

"Oh daddy has you now tae" I smile as I lay beside him as Chanyeol's stops to let him breathe

"I think appa and daddy are going give you kisses all over your cheeks together" I look at chanyeol as be both take a cheek each and kiss our son making him laugh.

We both pull away still laying over tae looking at each other as the smiles fades off our faces, he looks at my lips and I look at his "mwah" tae says making us both laugh and look back at him all smiles

I look back at chanyeol seeing the love in his eyes I blush and look back down at tae. I feel a hand touch my chin and move me towards him as chanyeol looks at me and then my lips  as he moves closer he gently places a kiss on my lips and I let him.

"Mwah" tae says making us both pull away laughing

"I think this little one set us up" chanyeol smiles while laying on his back on the bed as tae now climbs on him kissing him

As I watch I realise I've made the biggest mistake in my life leaving and I need to tell him soon why I left and try make this right.

❤C❤

 

**_Hope you enjoy_ **

**_Love_ **   
**_Cclay2020_ **   
**_X_ **   
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

_**Baekhyun's pov** _

I quickly get up from the bed leaving Tae and Chanyeol to play as I excuse myself and rush to the bathroom closing the door behind me. Leaning against the door I touch my lips as I walk slowly over to the mirror looking at my reflection.

"I..I just kissed him, his lips touched mine what the hell am I doing ... no wait there was no meaning to it right... we where just messing with tae, oh shit who am I trying to kid I kissed chanyeol the father of my son"

I smile at myself in the mirror at the thought of his lips touching mine again but I can't do that to him it isn't fair not after walking out on him. Splashing water on my face I take a deep breath "get a grip Baek" I scold myself looking in the mirror. Drying my face I head back into the bedroom.

Stopping in the doorway of the bedroom and leaning against it, I smile as I watch Chanyeol laying on his side as he smiles and rubs Taehyungs hair as he lays on his little tummy looking at his daddy before Chanyeol kisses his forehead then looks up at me making me blush

"Ok will we go and get ready for our party?" Chanyeol smiles towards our son picking him up from the bed and putting him on his feet on the floor as he walks over to me

"Appa up" tae smiles up at me as I crouch down to him "Sweetheart you need to get use to walking appa can't hold you all the time your a big boy now~" I hug him tight as we hear music come from outside as he begins to bounce up and down doing his little dance "Do you wanna go outside and dance?" Moving out of his way I walk beside him as we see Kai dancing in the sitting room

"Bonk" tae points towards Kai then looks up at me as if to ask me can he go

"Go sweetheart" I toss his brown locks

"Come on tae, dance with uncle Kai" Kai waves tae over as he walks quickly over to him as they both dance making me burst out laughing as a tear falls from my eye

"He loves his uncle Kai" Chanyeol comes up behind me making me blush again. I haven't felt like this in a long time

"He really does" I smile wiping the tear away as I turn back to watch them dance as I spot Sehun filming  them

"Baek about the kiss...."

"Lets not talk about that now you have a party to get ready for~" I smile up at him before I head back into the bedroom to get my things ready as I hear the door close

"You have to talk to me at some stage" he softly says as he sits on the bed

Looking down not being able to face him "I will I promise you but now isn't the right time" I feel my tears start to fill up threaten to fall

"Hey are you ok?" He quickly stands up and moves towards me touching my arm. My tears let me down and flow down my cheeks

"Yeah you know me I'm a fighter I'll be ok" I sniff wiping my tears in my sleeve

"Nice mark you left on my hoodie" he smiles while looking at the tear stains on the sleeve of the hoodie he gave me

"Oh hush I'll wash it" I smile lightly pushing him making him smile back at me too

"Baek you know you can always talk to me I've always told you that" he turns away to reach for tae's costume as I look towards him

"I know, Chanyeol I don't think I'll go tonight, ill stay in here with tae if that's ok" I sit on the bed waiting for his reaction as he turns and sits beside me

"If your not up for it then you can stay in here, but do you really think you can keep our son away from the music _really_ " he walks over to the door and opens it waving me over.

Reaching the door I look out and see Sehun just bouncing along, Kai doing the actually dance moves and our beautiful son bouncing in the middle of them doing his own little dance with the biggest smile on his face.

I fall to the floor grabbing my mouth as not to let out my sob

Chanyeol falls to his knees calling out  "Baek are you ok?"

"I have screwed up haven't I chanyeol?" I cry out feeling my heart break knowing full well I caused all this

"Hey, look at me" he turns my head so I can face him as he wipes my tears away

"You have done an amazing job with our son, just look at him out there" I turn my head and watch him with his uncles "I kept him away from you though chanyeol" I find myself falling into his chest as he wraps his arms around me holding me close

"But he is here, you both are here now  that's all that matters right now" he kisses the top of my head as I continue to watch our son

"Wasn't the best way to come back was it" I mumble as I pull away smiling making him move my hair from my eyes

"Na I could have thought of a better way but this will have to do I guess" he smiles back at me that beautiful smile I fell in love with years ago as I bow my head into his chest laughing

"I'm so sorry Chanyeol" I mumble into his chest

"I know you are sweetheart, I can see it in your eyes" hearing him call me that cute name I now call our son. I look up at him again as I wipe my tears and find myself staring at him as he looks at me. I quickly look at his lips and backup to his eyes and just take my chance and grab his cheeks and kiss his lips pulling away quickly covering my mouth

"I'm sorry I....I... just got carried away in the moment" I quickly stand up running my hands through my hair, my heart is pounding my stomach is doing summersaults I feel like I'm going to explode

"Hey it's ok Baek" he holds out his hand to me and just looks at me with such a soft look

I look down at the floor just so I don't have to make eye contact with him as he steps closer and touches my cheek making me move into his warm touch as I feel my heartbeat slow

"Today is just so emotional, so much has happened and now I'm here, I feel like I can't breathe Chanyeol, I don't know what to do anymore I'm exhausted I left you then left our son....." looking into Chanyeol's eyes I burst out crying as he moves closer "I left our son" I don't deserve to be a appa, I don't deserve you all being nice to me, I should be hated, I'm horrible" Chanyeol grabs me into his chest holding me so tight as I really let  go and sob into his chest

"Let it all out sweetheart" he whispers while giving me the biggest bear hug wrapping his strong warm arms around me as my head snuggles into his chest.

After a few minutes I feel myself getting tired as my tears finally stop. I move a little in his embrace and look up at him as he moves my hair from my eyes again. This time he looks at me the way I did him earlier and he leans down touching his lips with mine with a soft tender kiss as I kiss him back.

"Awww mwah" a little voice says, I feel little hands touch my leg as I look down and see our son hugging our legs with his little arms

"Hi sweetheart" I smile crouching down as Chanyeol releases his hold on me

"Mwah" tae smiles hugging me as I kiss his cheek

"Does daddy get one too?" Chanyeol smiles as he crouches down beside us as he touches my back lightly with his hand as tae reaches over and kisses him too

"Hey when your all finished kissing do you wanna maybe get dressed for this party" Sehun shouts making us all look at each other

"I FOUND MY SIPPY CUP" Kai shouts as we all turn towards him as we see his ass climb out of the blanket forth backwards

"Are you sure that's your one?" Chanyeol questions him trying not to laugh

"Yeah Tae's Sippy cup is smaller" Kai smiles like a child that just woke up Christmas morning before opening the Sippy cup and nearly passing out from what I can assume is the smell.

"Ok don't put milk in your Sippy cup and loose it tae, trust me it stinks" Kai walks into the kitchen as we all burst out laughing

"Someone forgot to take care of the big child" Sehun laughs putting his phone away as we hear Kai shout from the kitchen 

"It's ruined" he near sobs

"I'll go help him" I stand up to head to the kitchen as I feel a hand grab my wrist turning me back. Seeing Chanyeol stand holding our son as tae snuggles into his large chest, it warms my heart.

"Are you ok Baek?"

"I will be" I smile back as we hear Kai cry from the kitchen

"I better go save the Sippy cup" I laugh as he let's me go and follows close behind to the kitchen

Once Inside the kitchen I see Kai standing over the sink trying to wash his Sippy cup as Sehun is bend over laughing in the corner

"Let me do it" I grab the cup from Kai as he moves away

"Ok boil some hot water and did you get a little brush with the Sippy cup?" I inspect the cup and it won't be that bad to clean

Chanyeol sits at the counter with tae on his lap as I feel his eyes on me

"No I didn't" Kai pouts and lowers his head like a baby

"Ok have you a tooth brush you don't use and a pin?" He rushes out the door and returns with a pack of new tooth brushes and a safety pin

"Will these do" he opens the pack and takes one out

"Why have you so many tooth brushes kai?" Chanyeol laughs out while bouncing tae on is leg

"In case someone stays over and they need one duh" he says while handing me the brush

Pouring the hot water into the sink with some washing up liquid I let it sit for a few minutes as Kai stands over the sink looking at it. I can't help but laugh as I look towards Chanyeol as he continues to watch me making me blush again. Turning back to the sink I run the brush inside the cup removing all the stale milk that was at the bottom and along the side from the cup laying down.

"What's the pin for?" Kai asks standing over me

"Here I'll show you"  I unclip the safety pin and grab the lid of the Sippy cup and poke the holes in the top freeing them of stale milk

"Ohhhh, is it clean now?" He smiles at me all excited as I wash it again and rinse it with hot water smelling it and making sure it's ok, then I quickly run it under the cold tap and then dry it handing it to the big child

"All done" he smiles taking it from my hand and hugging me "thank you Baek my night was nearly ruined" he smiles looking at his Sippy cup making us all burst out laughing

"Ok we really need to get ready people will be here any minute now" Sehun stirs his bowl of drink again

"I'll dress tae while you all get dressed" I try to take our son from Chanyeol's lap but he stops me

"Will you go tonight with us" Chanyeol pouts looking at tae as he sits him on the counter

"I'm not sure..." I hold Tae's hand as he smiles

"Please come with us" Chanyeol pouts then turns to tae and makes him pout too as they look at me with pouty faces making me laugh

"Please Baek come to the party" Sehun and Kai join in on the pouting as they all group together and pout at me making me burst out laughing at them all

"Ok ok I'll go" I laugh taking tae as they all get excited and leave to get ready leaving me and tae in the kitchen

"Your daddy and uncles are crazy Tae you know that" I smile at him as he replies "yesh"

Putting him down I take his hand in mine

"Lets go find daddy".

❤C❤

**_Alot of kissing_ ** **_going_ ** **_on_ **

 

_**Love** _   
_**Cclay2020** _   
_**X** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

                                                                                               

_**Halloween part 1** _

_"Lets go find Daddy"_

Walking with Tae as we head into the bedroom I look up to see Chanyeol standing without his top on reaching for his costume.

"I'm sorry" I quickly close my eyes as he laughs out

"It's ok Baek not like you haven't seen it all before" I remove my hand from my eyes as I turn away turning my back to him as a lift tae up onto the bed

"M....maybe you can hand me Tae's costume and I will dress him" I put out my hand as he passes it to me

"I'll go change in the bathroom" he laughs before leaving us

"Daddy sure does look good tae, what was I ever thinking of leaving him, Appa sure is silly" "yesh" tae smiles

I talk to tae even though he doesn't understand me. I change his diaper and reach and pull on his new vest "boo" we say together as his head pops through the opening as I close it under his diaper

"Now let's get you all ready for the party, I need to wash my hands though, wait here tae" I leave him sitting on the bed while I run into the kitchen to wash my hands as chanyeol is changing in the bathroom. Heading back into the bedroom I see Tae sitting all quiet on the floor beside the bed with the contents of a box on the floor.

"Sweetheart what have you got there?" I walk over to Tae as he passes me what he has in his hand "Appa" taking it I see it's a photo of me and Chanyeol "Yeah that's Appa and daddy" I smile as I sit beside him on the floor and look at the things. Pictures, notes, cinema ticket stubs etc.

"You found them" I hear a deep voice making me jump and look towards the voice my jaw drops as I see Chanyeol in his very very _very_ tight costume

"I....I.... I'm sorry I left Tae for a second to wash my hands and I came back and found him sitting here looking through the box" I gather the things in my hand and place them back in the box and lift tae up "I think we are in trouble" I whisper to tae as I sit him on the bed

"No it's ok he has been trying to get into that box since I first showed him one of the pictures" he smiles while taking the box and putting it up high on top of the wardrobe making my heart flutter at how tight and sexy he looks in his costume

I take Tae's costume and put it on him as I can't help but smile at him all dressed looking so cute standing on the bed

"Wow look at you little man" Chanyeol takes out his phone and takes a picture of him all dressed except for the mask as he doesn't seem to like it

"Are you guys ready in there people are arriving" we hear Sehun shout from outside as the music begins to play

"How do I look?" Chanyeol smiles before pulling his mask on trying to fix it as Tae looks at him a bit scared. "It's ok Tae it's daddy see" chanyeol removes the mask making our son smile at him

"Let me fix it you don't have it on straight" I move closer and close the back of the mask and position it so he can see out it "there all done" I smile as he turns to our son and picks him up

"We will let you get changed" he says before leaving the room and closing the door. I catch my breath and sit on the bed, omg he looks amazing. I change quickly into my vampire costume and head to look in the mirror. I take a brush and back comb some of my hair as I hear a knock on the door

"Come in" I shout as Sehun steps in dressed as Super Mario making me laugh

"Wow your a very..... tall Super Mario" I laugh as he begins to frown "It's horrible isn't it" he sits on the bed falling back on it laying down

"Here I brought you these" he holds up a little bag while still laying on the bed. Smiling at his reaction and taking the bag I open it to see spray hair colour, contacts lenses, fake fangs and some fake blood.

"Thanks Sehun" I turn to look at him still all sad on the bed

"I need to change" he gets up from the bed "No wait just be Super Mario when he gets a super mushroom in the game" I grab his arm stopping him

"You want to change don't you?" I look at him all sorry I said anything

"Luhan is coming, he is this guy I met the day you ....... the day we meet Tae and he gave me his number and chanyeol ended up inviting him, I look shit don't I" he frowns again

"I have an idea if you have white and black face paint I can paint one side of your face a skeleton and you can dress all in black with a hooded cape "I don't have a hooded cape" he looks up at me from the bed

"There is one in the box in the spare room I saw it earlier" he hurry's out of the room as I turn to the mirror and pop in the contacts and spray the grey hair spray into my hair making it look old and attach two fangs to my teeth as Sehun hurry's back into the room dropping everything onto the bed

"Lets paint your face" I grab the paint and start to paint one side of his face and down one side of his neck too, he quickly changes as I turn around not looking.

"Ok how do I look?" I turn to see him looking good. I style his hair a little bit more and pull up the hood of the cape. "You look half Demon half human" I smile turning back to the bag he gave me and take out another pair of contacts as I pass them to him "Here put one in on your demon side" I laugh at how funny it sounds

"Thanks Baek and you look pretty good too those fangs look so real so they hurt?" He stares at them as I touch them "No they are fine actually I can talk at least"

"Now let's go" Sehun smiles walking over to the door

"I don't think I can Sehun it's been a long time since I seen or been around a lot of people. I'm feeling nervous my palms are sweaty, my legs are like jelly" I sit on the bed taking a deep breath

"Hang on here for a second" he rushes out the door as I stand up and look in the mirror 'get yourself together Baek and get out there'

Sehun returns with two glasses with brown liquid in them "Here take this my nerves are shot I think I just seen luhan" he knocks back the drink as I do the same

"Ok we can do this take my arm and link me because either you will fall or I will" he laughs holding out his arm

"You be my date for the night or at least till I find the courage to talk to luhan" he laughs opening the door

Grabbing tight I walk out following Sehun grabbing his arm tight as he pats his hand on mine to calm me.

I see Kai dancing dressed in a big bear suit as chanyeol and tae are talking to a guy dressed as Jack sparrow.

"I guide Sehun towards the table of drink as I let go and pour out a drink

"Can you see Luhan anywhere?" I sip from the plastic glass while looking around the room

"No not yet, oh shit there he it" Sehun turns his back to the door making me turn around and see two guys coming in the door as Kai holds it open pointing in our direction as I burst out laughing

"Is he the one dressed as the phantom of the opera or the one as Luigi" I bend over laughing so hard he hits my shoulder

"We could have matched" he says so serious making me stop laughing and bite my lip

"I'm sorry Sehun" I try not to laugh as he bursts out laughing himself

"It's ok would have been weird though" he drinks his drink in one go as the two males join us

"Hi Luhan, glad you could make it" Sehun smiles, if it wasn't for the dark make up I swear you could see him blushing

"I hope you didn't mind I brought my friend Suho with me" Suho reaches his hands out shaking our hands as we all introduce ourselves

"Excuse me" I walk away to get some air and to be noisy at the other guests. As another knock comes to the door again as Kai opens it as a group of girls and a few guys walk in. Reaching into a bowl of crisps I put some in my mouth not paying any attention till I hear a voice

"Well if it isn't Byun Baekhyun I see before me" I look up to see an owl eyed guy staring at me dressed as the guy from the horror movie Scream

"Hi D.O" I mumble out as I feel my legs give way

"Don't hi D.O me, get your ass around this table and give your old friend a hug" he smiles making me move closer to him as he wraps his arms around me

"I haven't seen you in years" he whispers as I hug back

"I know life got in the way" I smile back as I look towards Chanyeol as he carries tae over to me

"Hey D.O glad you could make it" chanyeol shakes his hand as he moves tae onto his other hip

"I think tae wants to get down Chanyeol" I help put him down as Chanyeol shouts towards Kai

"Kai take the mask off tae wants you" he laughs as tae walks over to Kai and dances again

"Is that Kai?" D.O nudges me and whispers

"Yeah, .......oh yeah" I turn to face him "You fancied him after chanyeol" I laugh out

"Hey we never really dated and he always had eyes for Kai" chanyeol laughs mocking D.O

"Oh hush up I never had a chance with him in school he had so many people hanging out of him, sure look at him now" turning we look towards him as he is holding tae in his arms while girls talk to him

"Oh hell no my son is not being his wing man tonight I warned him already" chanyeol hurry's over grabbing tae

"I think he is single you should go mingle" I slap my head when I realise I just rhymed

"Sure it is a party right he takes my drink and knocks it back as he heads over to the teddy Kai

"Come tae dance with Appa" I take him from Chanyeol and we head to the dance floor as Kai shouts out to one of the girls to not knock down the blanket forth making the room shocked. I look towards Chanyeol as he stares at me and his son dancing winking at me

"Baek it is you" I turn to the voice and feel arms wrap around me

"Chen is it really you?" I squeeze him so tight we both pull away trying to breathe "I've missed you so much and this is your little man I see "You look so cute in your Spider-Man costume don't you" Chen pats Tae's head before looking back at me

"Where have you been Baek, we where so worried when you left us with no word or way of contacting you, but I don't care your here now and have a kid and everything" he hugs me again making me cry as I missed my best friend from school

"Baek someone hear says he knows you" Kai says as I turn to see Minseok standing behind him wearing a minion costume "omg you came I didn't think you would"

"A party with celebrities how could I say no" Minseok smiles while Chen checks him out, I introduce them both as tae starts to pull me away to dance again

"Your gonna sleep tonight sweetheart with all this dancing why don't we go get you a drink ok" I walk him over to the kitchen and take out his Sippy cup that is a different colour to Kai's and fill it with some fresh water after all the dancing he has been doing

"Are you having fun at the party sweetheart" I stand him up on the counter as he drinks his drink

"How is my lil Spidey doing and my little vampire doing " chanyeol enters the kitchen to get a drink of water

"It's very warm in here" he says while drinking a pint of water

Hey tae come dance with Kai and lets leave appa and daddy alone for a bit" Sehun takes tae as they leave the room

"What do you expect you have a tight suit on" I laugh at him as I can see the sweat on his face and neck

Turning on the cold tap I take a cloth and run it under the tap to make it wet and place it on his face as he sits down on the stool. " that's really nice" he closes his eyes as I now place it on his neck

"Better" I look at him as he opens his eyes

"Much better" he pulls me close to him as I catch my breath

"You look so good as a vampire and those fans looks so real" he whispers looking at my costume "You look so good as Deadpool" he pulls me closer as he opens his legs

"Chanyeol" I whisper grabbing his arms

"I'm sorry I shouldn't I know but I can't help it, your here" he looks away still holding my waist

"Well I hope so I am standing in front of you" I say nervously as he looks back at me biting his lip with want

"Don't look at me like that" I giggle like a school girl as I look away

"Why Not you use to like it" he turns his head to the side giving me a smirk

"Your right I did" I turn to look at him all serious as he goes to stand up but I stop him "wait" I push my hand on his chest as he looks at it then me

"I want to ....." oh Chanyeol look today has been a crazy day and the longest and I don't know what to do" I look down as he still holds my waist

"What do you want to do Baek?" He whispers as he moves my face up to look at his

"I want to kiss you Chanyeol" I look into his eyes "but I know I have no right too"

"Baek shhhh" he leans in and kisses me as I kiss back one of his hands on my upper back and the other on my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck as he stands up and sits me on the counter top settling between my legs as his now kisses down my neck making me grown out oh how much I've missed his gentle touch

"Don't mind me, just getting my Sippy cup" Kai bursts in the door as Chanyeol stops kissing me and leans his head on my forehead "remind me to kill him with his Sippy cup" he growls at me making me laugh and touch my lips as Kai rushes back out again

"Lets go back to the party" I slide off the counter as he adjusts his suit. Walking over to the door I look back for him as he sits down

"Are you not coming out?" I look at him puzzled

"Baby have you not seen how tight my suit is my dick is trying to break out" he laughs making me laugh too "I'm sorry" I bend over laughing "do you want my cape to wrap around your waist I near sit on the floor laughing as he throws a towel at me

"Stand up I bet you can't see anything" he stands up as he looks down "na I'm good, we are good" he walks over to me smiling a cheeky smile as he kisses my lips quickly before opening the door to the party

**_Kais pov_ **

**_'_** I need my other Sippy cup this one keeps leaking' I hurry into the kitchen once I see Baek and chanyeol come out

"I can't believe your using a Sippy cup" D.O laughs at me but I don't care it will make me not spill it

Grabbing my other one out of the press I quickly rinse it and dry it

"Kai can I ask you something " D.O smiles standing beside me

"Sure" I sit on the stool looking at him as i dry the cup

"Are you a little?" he blushes asking me as he drinks from his glass

"Am I a little what?" I wait for him to ask me

"No are you a little?" He askes me again

"Ok I don't get what you mean D.O am I a little what" I look more confused at him now

"Never mind, but when you find out what i mean here is my number " he smiles as he leaves the kitchen making me more confused

Leaving the kitchen still confused I bump into Baek and Sehun talking

"You ok Kai?" Baek askes me

"D.O just asked me was I a little and I have no idea what he means, then hands me his number and told me to ring him when I did " I look towards Baek as he bursts out laughing followed my Sehun

"I'm taller then him how am I little, I don't get it" I huff looking at D.O across the room taking a cup of Sehun's bowl drink

"Here look" Sehun hands me his phone as I quickly read the screen

"Omfg are you serious" I feel my body turn pale and my heart race "why would he think that?" I look back at him laughing with chanyeol

"Fuck this" I hand Sehun back his phone and hurry over to D.O

"D.O can we talk for a minute" I watch as chanyeol moves away and I look around to make sure no one else is around

"What in the hell made you think I was a little" I whisper the last part

"You drink from Sippy cups your dressed as a teddy bear and you nearly killed that poor girl over nearly falling into the blanket forth" he tries to say it all without laughing

"No I'm not I just like childish things sometimes" I pout looking him

"Well if your a little you get loads of childish things" D.O smiles at me making me question him more

"I think you are deep down and you just haven't realised yet" he smiles at me more

I step closer to him and lean in "I'll show you how much of a little I'm _not"_ i grab him and kiss him on his lips roughly before pulling away

"That proves nothing Babyboy" he smiles while walking away making me watch him

"What the hell type of potion did Sehun make with all that drink"

To be continued....

❤C❤

**_Poor_ ** **_Kai_ ** **_I_ ** **_wasn't_ ** **_going to put_ ** **_that_ ** **_in about_ ** **_Kai_ ** **_but_ ** **_I_ ** **_just found my_ ** **_self_ ** **_writing it so it_ ** **_seems_ ** **_to work lol_ **

**_Love_ **   
**_Cclay2020_ **   
**_X_ **   
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

_**Halloween part 2** _

**_Baekhyun's_ ** **_pov_ **

"Up up" Taehyung hits my legs as I look down at his cute little smile

"Hi sweetheart, are you enjoying the party?" Picking him up I kiss his cheeks making him giggle and squirm

"Bonk" he calls out looking at me

"No silly I'm appa" I continue to tickle his little waist again then stopping so he can take a breath

"All gone" tae puts his hands out as I look confused at him

"What's all gone sweetheart?" I rub his cheek as he begins to look sad

"Is everything ok?" Chanyeol reaches us rubbing Tae's back as he looks at him

"I'm not sure, something is all gone he keeps saying" I look towards Chanyeol as we try question our son again

"Ok sweetheart what's all gone?" I stand him on the table holding him by his little waist as he looks all around him making us look around the room too

"Bonk all gone" he says making us realise he meant Kai

"Wait, he is right Baek, I can't see Kai anywhere" chanyeol looks around the room more

"Its ok sweetheart he will be back soon" I kiss his little cheek

"Maybe he got with D.O" I whisper close to Chanyeol's ear as he continues to look around

"Its not D.O, cause he is over there talking to Chen" Chanyeol says with a worried tone

"Lets go find bonk shall we" I put taehyung on the floor as we walk over to kais room knocking on the door to no answer chanyeol tries the handle but it's locked

"I think he might be upset over the little thing D.O called him earlier" I near whisper back at chanyeol as we stand either side of this door as tae calls out "bonk" as he taps Kai's bedroom door

"Trust me Kai is not little" chanyeol laughs

"How do you know?" I question him as tae keeps hitting the door

"Because these walls are damn thin and what I've heard through them he is no little, Kai tops" chanyeol laughs out

"Kai are you ok?" I hit the door hard with my fist to no answer "when your ready please come out"

"Lets just leave him then, he will come out when he is ready" Chanyeol moves to walk away from the door but I stay

"Ok forgive me with what I'm gonna do" I say to chanyeol as I place Taehyung right at the door making him tap it again but this time with the Sippy cup so it will make more of a noise

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol questions me as I hurry over to him

"Forgive me but I'm using our son to lure Kai out" I wave to tae to knock again as he kicks the door with his little foot while leaning on the door as me and chanyeol hide behind the wall

"Are you serious" chanyeol laughs at me as we continue to hide like little children

"Yes now watch" tae hits the door again with the cup and calls out "bonk" as we hear the door unlock slowly as tae let's go of the door and smiles "bonk" Kai reaches down and lifts him up as tae wraps his little hands around Kais neck

"You miss me little buddy?" Kai smiles at tae in his arms as me and chanyeol move quickly towards the snack table trying to pretend we didn't just use our son to lure our friend out of his room

We watch as they start to dance again making all the others in the room join in "he changed out of his costume" Sehun says as he joins us

"I bet it was because of what D.O said earlier" I frown a little because now Kai will question everything he does now as being childish

I turn to get a non alcoholic drink as I watch Chanyeol and Sehun join in with everyone dancing as i sit on the stool laughing and smiling at them all

The roar and giggles of everyone all my old friends, my ex lover and of course my beautiful amazing son. A tear breaks through the barrier I put up as I quickly wipe it away

"Come join in" chanyeol reaches his hand to me as I shake it away "I can't dance" I laugh as he takes my hand and pulls me up from the stool

"Oh yes you can" he laughs as we reach the others standing like a idiot as they all seem to know the dance moves to this song. Chanyeol stands behind me holding my waist as I decide to just go for it and start dancing watching and being thought by Kai how to do it making us all burst out laughing so much that near tears are falling from all our eyes as chanyeol fall's to his knees laughing.

I've never had so much fun in such a long time my face hurts from laughing. The song is finally over as everyone cheers and hugs each other as the makeshift dance floor empties to some heading for a drink. Kai and tae continue to dance as I head over to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Opening the press to get a glass I run the tap so the water is cold as I find myself still smiling as I hear the music slow down outside to a more romantic song

"Wanna dance with me" I hear a deep sexy voice come from behind me making me turn around as I sip from the glass

"I....I..." I stutter like a fool as I see Chanyeol standing there

"Please" he begs as I give in and take his hand placing the glass on the counter as he guides me to the dance floor to the aww of others and the whistle of Kai making me blush

Chanyeol wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer into his embrace as I place one of my hands on his shoulder as he links his hand with my other one as he swings me around the floor making us both laugh as others join in.

I watch Sehun get up the courage to ask luhan to dance as I spot Minseok dancing with Chen pretty close looking like they need a room of their own.

"You look beautiful tonight sweetheart" chanyeol says as I look up at him blushing

"No I don't, I look shit as a last minute costume" I smile back trying to look away as he sways me more to the music

"You could never look shit, that's impossible, your beautiful when you smile, baby your drop dead gorgeous" he whispers the last bit in my ear making me shiver to his warm breath on my neck

"Well I am a vampire so you got the dead bit right and also your so cheesy Chanyeol" I pull away smiling "yeah but it use to work on you" he looks at me again with a hunger

"Chanyeol...." I look up at him as he searches my eyes for answers

"Hmmm" he replies as I feel him pull me much closer to his chest

"..........Thank you for letting me stay I've had a brilliant night" I smile as that's not what I was going to say

"Your welcome, but what where you really going to say and don't say it was nothing because I know you long enough to know your holding it back"

I look down trying not to laugh as I forget he knows me better then anyone or at least he did know me

"Hey look at me" he unlinks our hands and lifts up my chin so I can look at him "open your eyes Baek" I slowly open my eyes as I look straight into his "What is it" he whispers

"I......I....love you chanyeol" I stutter it out as a tear falls from my eyes

"I love you too sweetheart" he replies before slowly moving in and kissing my lips making my tears fall more. I now place my hands on his chest as he slowly start to stop dancing as the song comes to an end but we continue to kiss as if there is no one else in the room as the music changes to a much more up tempo song making me pull away smiling

"Tomorrow can we spend the day together so I can give you the answers you need" I whisper to him as he leans his forehead on mine "I'd really like that" chanyeol smiles back before kissing my cheek "I'll get Sehun and Kai to watch tae and we can go out somewhere maybe even on a drive, how does that sound?" He questions me as I whisper back "perfect"

***

The party is finally over and all the guest have finally left, some near vomiting some with potential partners and some just not able to move they have to be carried

I help Sehun clean up as best we can.

"They look so cute" Sehun whispers as I look towards Chanyeol sitting on the sofa with our son laying on his chest snuggled into his neck with Chanyeol's hand on his little back as they are both past out from all the dancing

"Yeah they are" I smile as I feel my emotions try to creep out again

"Are you ok Baek?" Sehun asks me while handing me a hot cup of coco

"Yeah just been such a long and emotional day I wasn't expecting any of this"

"I can understand that" he sits on the chair beside me as we watch the two on the sofa sleep

"I'm gonna tell him everything tomorrow Sehun and hopefully try and fix all this" I wipe a tear away before taking a sip of my drink

"Just be 100% honest with him Baek and I'm sure things will work out, hey you guys even kissed today" he nudges my arm making me smile

"Yeah that was the third time" I smile sipping from my cup waiting for his reaction

"Omg no you didn't, third time really" he near shouts like a teenager as I hush him before we both laugh

"I miss our nights like this when him and Kai would be passed out and we would talk about anything" he stands up again to clear the table as I help

"I miss them too Sehun like you have no idea" I fall back onto the stool as I burst out crying covering my mouth trying to drown out my sobs making him hurry to me

"Oh Baek baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" he hugs me tight as I try stop myself

"Can you watch Taehyung for me so I can tell chanyeol tomorrow?" I look up at him while wiping my tears

"Of course I will anything to help, ill get Kai and we can go the park or something" he smiles handing me a tissue

"Did I hear my name being mentioned" we turn to see Kai linking hands with D.O as they walk towards us

"Yeah we are taking tae out tomorrow, Baek and Chanyeol need to talk" Sehun looks at him as if to tell him not to make plans with his eyes

"Sure sounds fun" Kai looks towards D.O with a half smile

"If you have plans it's ok I'm sorry" I start as Kai cuts me off "No it can wait" he smiles back at me before he walks D.O to the door as we say goodnight to him

"Looks like they sorted things out" we both lean over to try see around the door as we watch Kai pin him against the wall across the hall from our door and kiss him with passion making us both giggle and move back as not to be caught

"I think Kai showed him who's boss" Sehun bursts out laughing as the door closes making us both stop laughing

" Did you both have a good look" Kai smiles as he walked past us

"Look at what, what you talking about?" I try not to laugh and be serious

"I know what you too are like, you use to always have your little chats at night and laugh at my dates" he says goodnight and goes to his bedroom closing the door behind him gently making us look at each other and shrug our shoulders

"I better get these two to bed" I walk over to Chanyeol and our son and take a look before I have to disturb them "Wait take a picture first" Sehun takes his phone out snapping a picture before whispering good night and leaving

"You both look so cute asleep I don't wanna wake you" I lean in and gently kiss Tae on his rosy cheek as my hair brushes off Chanyeol's face waking him up

"Hey" he smiles a sleepy smile as he slowly moves a little

"You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you" I whisper back rubbing Tae's little back

"Its ok I think it will be better if we take this little man to bed" Chanyeol moves to sit up as I help pull him up from the sofa "Lets go to bed" he looks down at me making me blush as he walks ahead with tae laying over his shoulder unconscious

"I'll sleep on the sofa" I call after him as he turns to look at me

"No you won't, you will have the bed with our son I'll sleep on the sofa" he walks away into his room as I can't help but smile as I follow behind him.

Reaching the bed he lays tae down as I unzip his little costume and take it off him, he is that tired from dancing he doesn't even wake making us both laugh at how cute he is as I snuggle him in to the bed covering him as I turn to see Chanyeol taking his costume off by unzipping the front of it making his naked chest appear as I blush and turn away

"Baek the zip is stuck your gonna have to help me" he laughs as not to wake our son

"Are you serious" I laugh back as I turn to face him and nearly fall to the floor at the muscles and V shape that is calling to be touched

"Help Baek I new to pee" I move closer to him as I grab the zip and see it is caught onto the material just at his stomach , I try to pull it down as it doesn't move

"We might have to cut it " I look up at him as he looks like I have just given him the worst news in the world

"We are not cutting my costume try again" he tugs at it as I grab it and it finally comes loose and unzips as my hand rubs along his manhood making me blush and him grab my hand pulling me up to him

"Baek" he whispers pulling me into his chest before kissing me softly as I touch his chest with my hands just under his costume feeling his muscles, I pull away from his kiss and look at his upper body moving my hands along it as he watches me. I slip the costume off his shoulders as he pulls his arms free letting it hang around his waist as I trail my fingers down along his V shape stopping at the band of his boxers.

I begin to take off my cape and drop it to the floor along with the shirt he gave me earlier, moving closer I touch his naked torso again running my hands over his six pack making him moan a little at my touch.

I run my hands up his chest as he near whimpers my name "Baek"

I hush him as as I lean in kissing his chest "make love to me Chanyeol, touch me like you use to" I look up at him with pure desire

"As much as I want to sweetheart today has been so emotional for both of us and you especially, I don't think this would be a good idea" he takes my hands together and kisses them "I'm sorry" he whispers

"Its ok your right I'm sorry" I quickly grab the cape from the floor all embarrassed covering myself as I turn my back to him

"Hey don't be sorry, I'm sorry sweetheart, I just don't want to make you regret me in the morning" I feel his touch on my back as I turn to him

"That's one thing I could never regret chanyeol" he looks at me with love in his eyes as I quickly try walk past him to the door as he stops me by pulling me by my arm "Wait Baek" he whispers standing all hot right in front of me looking so damn sexy with his costume hanging on his waist his muscles all tense as he stares at me with hunger in his eyes.

I drop the cape and wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist as we passionately kiss "don't you need to pee" I smile into the kiss"

"I lied" he smiles kissing me back with passion making me want him more

"I've missed you" I whisper into the kiss

"I've missed you to sweetheart"

❤C❤

**_Please show some love and vote or just comment_ ** **_I_ ** **_love to read_ ** **_your_ ** **_reactions_ **

**_Love_ **   
**_Cclay2020_ **   
**_X_ **


	21. Chapter 21

**_Baekhyun P.o.v_ **

Pulling away from the kiss to catch my breath I can't help but look towards the bed to see our beautiful son sound asleep

"We can't do this chanyeol" I look back at him as I touch my lips with my hand as he leans his forehead on mine as he tightens his grip on my waist "I know sweetheart" he whispers

"I just can't let you go Baek, not again I just can't loose you again" he pulls me tighter

"I know chanyeol I don't want you too either but like you said I don't want us to have any sort of regrets tomorrow" I pull away as I gently sit on the edge of the bed

"Hey let's wait and see how tomorrow goes ok it's been a long day for you let's get some sleep ok" he smiles while rubbing my face the way he use too while winking at me

"Your a charmer park chanyeol" I laugh while putting on a t-shirt he gave me and gently climbing in the bed to lay beside our son as chanyeol  slips off his costume the rest of the way and puts on some shorts and a t-shirt before taking a blanket from the bottom of the wardrobe.

"I'll sleep outside on the sofa, if you need me you know where I am, good night Baek" he smiles as he heads out closing the door as I say goodnight in return before snuggling down and looking at our son "tomorrow is gonna be such a hard day I don't think I can sleep.

***

The next morning I wake to little tiny hands on my face followed by little soft pecking kisses "who's kissing me?" I say making tae hide his head under the cover giggling

"Where is tae gone, oh no?" I smile as I watch him wiggle under the cover.

"Oh no appa will cry" I pretend to be sad as tae climbs out from under the cover all smiles as I grab him and tickle him "there you are"

Knocking comes to the door

"Who's that?" I smile to tae as I cover myself more in bed while calling out "come in"

The door opens to chanyeol peaking around the door "morning" he smiles making me sit up in the bed as tae hides under the cover again

"Tae is all gone" I smile towards Chanyeol as he walks into the room closing the door and climbing up the bed " where is he gone" he calls out as he wiggles under the covers as chanyeol pulls the cover down and makes him laugh out his cute little laugh

"Come here you" chanyeol picks him up and walks towards the door "Lets leave appa to have a few minutes to himself" they smile as they leave the room.

Today is the day I've dressed, I climb out of bed and grab a towel and hurry down the hallway to the bathroom and have a shower. Once I'm finished I head back to the bedroom and see tae laying in the bed playing with his plushies as chanyeol lays on this side playing with him

"I'll go get ready now with this little man" he grabs tae by his hand and brings him to the bathroom as I watch how cute they are together.

"Your nervous about today" Sehun asks me as I arrive in the kitchen. "I really am but chanyeol needs to know" I shake my leg against the chair as my heart beat starts to race

"Why are we up so early" Kai huffs walking into the kitchen rubbing his eyes just wearing a pair of shorts. "We are taking tae out today so hurry up and get ready" Sehun says to him handing him a cup of coffee and pushing him back to his room

"Appa we are all clean now" Chanyeol carries tae into the kitchen putting him down on his feet on the floor as Tae hurry's out to the sitting room

"Are you ready to leave now?" He questions me while touching my shoulder

"Yes let me say goodbye to Tae and we can go" I go after tae and find him in the blanket forth with Kai as I kiss him good bye

Reaching the car Chanyeol opens the door for me making me smile as I sit inside as he hurry's around to the other side climbing in while I buckle my seat belt as he turns out into traffic.

"Where are we gonna go?" I ask him while looking out the window

"Where ever you want" he continues to drive as I feel myself get more nervous

"I... I don't know" I laugh out with nerves as I feel his hand on my hand making me turn to look at him. "Don't be so nervous it's will be ok what ever you have to tell me just tell me ok" he smiles before turning to look at the road ahead.

We finally pull over and stop the car. "This place is rather quiet and there is a path way up there to a clearing where you can get coffee and cake" I smile as we climb out of the car and walk up the pathway

After what feels like walking for ages we reach the clearing and I'm happy to see only a handful of people taking pictures of the amazing view and chatting on the benches that are spread out around the clearing

We get some coffees and sit on the furthest bench away from people as I take a deep breath

"Chanyeol the reason why I left without a word was ...." I feel my stomach turn and my whole body shakes as he reaches and takes my hands in his as he sits in front of me

"I left because your dream finally came through you where becoming a very successful music producer ....." I look up at the shock in his face as his grip on my hands loosen.

"You left cause of my job ..... why?" He leans his head to the side

"I found out I was pregnant one morning and I was on my way over to your office with the result in a little box with a bow on it and I when I got to your office you where celebrating your biggest deal with the singer Lay" I sniff as the tears start to fall as he reaches and wipes them away

"Wait I remember that day, you came in and you where acting all weird, you came over to me and we all celebrated together, when I asked you what was wrong you just said work was bad but to forget about it and to lets enjoy my news " he looked puzzled at me and shocked

"Chanyeol after I left your office that day I knew I needed to pack and leave because I knew there wouldn't be any time to raise a child, you just got the biggest deal of your life and now look at you your the most sought after  music producer in Korea" he let's go of my hands and looks away

"Baek why didn't you tell me, when I asked you what was wrong" he questions me again

"I couldn't ruin your dream" I start to sob as he gets up and sits beside me "Come here to me" he pulls me into his chest as he holds me tight.

"What else is there to tell me Baek?" He whispers before kissing the top of my head

"I drove to my parents house and I finally came out to them after all these years, I told them I was gay and that I was pregnant and long story short they told me to get out and never return as no son of theirs was going to be gay, so I drove to a cafe and spent most of the night there till the owner Minseok came over to me, we spoke for awhile as I helped him lock up, I told him what happened and from that night onwards we have been good friends" I wipe my tears again as I feel a weight lift from my shoulders while I listen to his heart pound in his chest

"Baek you should have come back to me that night, you where pregnant with our son and you went through all that on your own" I feel a drop on my head as I move to look up at him now crying himself

"I'm so sorry chanyeol" I wipe his tears as he leans into my hand kissing the palm of it

"You did all this for me because of my stupid dream, we could have made it work I would have been there with you holding your hand when you got sick or when you had crazy cravings during the night, I would have went out and got it for you, rubbed your back, massaged your feet anything you would have needed I would have given you, you had my heart and soul sweetheart" he looks deep into my eyes while we both continue to cry as he pulls me closer into him.

"Baek can I ask why you left tae behind?"

"I left tae because I am on my knees with everything with work the flat everything was piling up, I'd go days without food just to keep tae feed and in clothes and playschool, Minseok didn't even know how bad we where, so I decided tae would be better with you till I got back on my feet and yes I know that's a horrible thing to say about my own son but chanyeol I can't cope anymore and I'm so so sorry" I sob harder as he moves my face to look at him as he kisses my lips

"I'm here now ok and I will help you if you will let me Baek"

"Just take care of tae for me till I get back on my feet" I sit up wiping my face

"What your not going again are you?" He says with a panicked tone as I ignore him

"Baek tell me your not going again" he shouts making me jump

"That's the first time you have ever shouted at me or fought with me" I lower my head ashamed

"I can't rely on you to help me out just take care of tae, I'm the problem"

"Move in with us you and tae can have my room, I'll clear out the spare room and I'll sleep in there, you will have babysitters we can help out a lot, you can work and not have to worry so much, look how Tae is with Sehun and Kai he loves them so much" he takes my hands and turns me to face him

"Baek marry me and let me take care of you both the way I should be" he blurts out making me shocked

"What did you say?"

"I asked you to marry me?" I blushed as he kisses me before we both laugh

"Chanyeol that's sweet, but we just came back and ......" he kisses me making me hush

"Don't say it, just think about it, I know it's not perfect or a romantic setting" he looks around as we both just laugh

"I'm not into anything fancy you know that" I smile as I can't keep my eyes off him

"Lets go home to our son I really wanna hug him so much right now" he stands up waiting for me

"Chanyeol can we stay here a bit longer please, I'm not ready to face the world just yet" I lean my head onto his shoulder as he sits beside me before wrapping his arm around me as I move and snuggle into his chest.

"What ever you want sweetheart"

❤C❤

**_Lots_ ** **_of_ ** **_love_ **   
**_Cclay2020_ **   
**_X_ **   
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

  
**_Sehun's pov_ **

"Hey Kai so what's the deal with you and D.O?" I question him as we both play with Tae kicking the football around the park to his little giggles.

"We kissed that's all" he continues to pass the ball back to Tae as the smaller tries his best to kick it making Kai fall on the ground pretending to try save it.

"Is that really all, cause when Baek and I saw you, you had that poor guy up against the wall with no way of running" I can't help but laugh at him blushing

"Was just showing him I'm not a little, just cause I like childish things" he throws the ball at me "now hush up about me and tell me about you and this Logan guy" he smirks at me as I catch the ball

"First of all his name is Luhan and second of all we are actually gonna meet up and maybe have a coffee" I roll the ball towards Tae as he runs and suddenly falls over the ball. Falling forward with the top half of his little body falling over the ball as he let's out the most high pitched scream I have ever heard in my entire life making us both rush over to him.

"Oh my god Tae" I reach him first and pick him up and check him over his little body till I touch his left arm making him cry out more.

"Kai start the car we need to go to the hospital" holding Tae close to my body as he cries his little heart out I feel my heart break "shhh it will be ok little man I promise silly uncle Sehun made you fall"  reaching the car Kai opens the back door helping me in as Tae continues to cry.

"Chanyeol is going to fucking kill us" Kai shouts as he closes the door and quickly jumps in the drivers side and pulls out into the traffic.

"Its my fault, I'll take the blame, I broke his son, oh Baek is gonna kill me too, say nice things at my funeral Kai" I try rock tae as he sobs more.

"Put some music on let's try distract him" I shout over his sobs to Kai as he tries to fumble with the stereo and keep his eyes on the road ahead.

As the music comes on I try grab my phone but tae keeps wiggling in pain in my arms, I lean over and kiss his little chubby cheeks "it will be ok little man" I try comfort him more as he starts calling for his appa"

"Appa" he cries more as I try my best to hold back my own tears as Kai finally pulls into the hospitals emergency department.

"Hey little man Appa and daddy will be here soon, let's go in here on a little adventure ok" I climb out of the car as Kai rushes ahead trying to get the attention of a doctor.

I try sit him on the bed as Kai rushes out to ring Baek and Chanyeol but he just wants me to hold him as he snuggles into my chest crying his little tears

"Well hello there who have we got here?" The doctor enters the room as he approaches us

"This is Taehyung, he fell over a football and when I checked him he screamed the place down when I touched his left arm" I finally catch my breath as I try move Tae so the doctor can examine him

"Are you his father?" He askes me as I struggle with him in my arms "no I'm his uncle my friend is out ringing his appa and daddy now"

"Ok, hey Taehyung look do you like noisy things?" The doctor takes a toy from his pocket that lights up and makes a noise when you shake it making tae turn his head to look at it while still laying against me with his sore arm touching my chest.

"I got this" Kai runs into the room carrying one of Tae's plushies from the car as tae tries to reach for it

"Wait, we need to get him to move so I can see the sore arm, can we place the plushie over here so he will move away from you" the doctor smiles as Kai give him the plushie as he puts it on the bed so tae has to move to get it.  
After a few tries tae finally moves and the doctor checks his arm while he is distracted.

"It is slightly swollen, we will need him to have an x-ray, I will just get him some medicine to help ease the pain, do you know if he is allergic to any medication?" I look at the doctor all puzzled "we are not sure, oh crap what will we do" I hang my head in shame as Kai tries to comfort me

"Hey don't blame yourselves, kids break things and fall off things all the time, you did the right thing bringing him here, I will get the nurse in to take you down to the x ray department ok, and we can wait till his dad's arrive before we give him medicine" he smiles before leaving the room

"What did Chanyeol say when you rang him?" I try make sure Tae doesn't move his arm too much as I sit him on my lap as he snuggles into me making me kiss the top of his head

"I couldn't get him"  Kai sits on the bed with us rubbing Tae's little back showing him comfort

"Kai they need to be here, please try again" I begin to shake as we both look at each other nervously

"Bonk" we both hear tae mumble making us look at him

"I'm here" Kai smiles moving so Tae can see him better

"No" tae says while pushing Kai away with his little hand

"What is it little man?" I look down at him wiping his little tear stained face

"Tae bonk" he says making us both smile

"Yeah tae went bonk" I laugh a little as he smiles

"Hello I am here to take a brave little man call Taehyung to get a big picture of his arm" a nurse steps in with all different cartoon characters on her uniform making Tae look up and smile pointing at Zootopia characters

"Only one can come with him" she says politely as I decide to carry him down since he is holding on to me for dear life with his one good arm.

"Kai can you try his dad's again" I follow the nurse out the door to get tae his x-ray

**_Kai  p.o.v_ **

Taking my phone out of my pocket I try ring Chanyeol again as I don't have Baek's number.

Ring ring ring

Ring ring ring

Ring ring

"Hello chanyeol"

" _Hey Kai what's up?_ "   
I hear him smile the other end of the phone

"Chanyeol Tae fell and ..... look you need to come to the hospital"

" _What Kai, what happened to him is he ok, where are you?"_

"We are in the emergency department of the hospital, he is just gone for an X-ray on his arm"

" _An x-ray... Omg Kai what happened?"_  
I hear Baek panic in the background

"He fell over the ball, look just hurry and get here please"

" _We are on the way_ "

"Wait chanyeol ask Baek is Tae allergic to any medicine?"  He moves from the phone to ask him as I hear them both worry

" _No he said he isn't  and we are on the way tell him we will be there as quick as we can if daddy has to drive through all the red lights to get there I will be there for my son"_

The line goes dead and I sigh with relief that they are finally on their way.

"We are back" Sehun says coming in the door as the nurse holds it open

"I'll be right back with the doctor, your a brave little man" she smiles at tae as she takes her leave making me rush after her to tell her he isn't allergic to any medicine

"Did you get them Kai?" Sehun questions me as I return to the room. "Yeah they are on their way and your daddy said he will go through all the red lights to get here " I toss Tae's hair a little as he continues to snuggle into Sehun with rosy cheeks and a pout.

The doctor returns with the nurse and a trolley full of bandages in all different colours

"Hello there Taehyung look what we have here for you" the nurse gives him a special pacifier to suck on that has pain medicine in it.

Sehun sits tae on the bed as the doctor moves his arm a little bit before placing the bandages on it up to his elbow and down over his hand a little.  "This is a cast to help heal the bone fracture that he has, it will dry pretty fast" he continues to tell us what to do and not to do as he finishes it off.

He covers is finally with a blue bandage "now brave little man there we go" he will need to wear it for about a month, kids bones heal faster then us adults" the doctor smiles before taking out a little sticker with a monkey on it holding a sign saying brave monkey on it and placing it on Tae's top.

"Thank you doctor ever so much" I shake his hand bowing to him.

"I will just sign his chart and I'll do up a prescription for his medicine and you will be free to go" the doctor and nurse leave us.

"I so need a drink after all this" Sehun smiles at me making me laugh as we both play with tae since he stopped crying

"Me too"

"Omg sweetheart" Baek shouts hurrying in the door with chanyeol close behind him as they rush over the bed making Tae look up and start to cry a little "What happened little man Chanyeol rubs tae hair as Baek sits on the bed beside Sehun

"I rolled the ball to him and he was running and fell over it and landed half on it, half off it but he fractured his arm" Sehun tries his best to hold back his emotions

"Oh my poor little man come to appa" Baek lifts him from Sehun's arm and sits him on his lap

"Wow look at this cool thing, oh I'm so jealous" chanyeol kneels down as he talks to tae while also trying to comfort Baek

"I'm so sorry Baek" Sehun says as Baek just nods while staring at Tae

"Tae bonk" tae says looking up at Baek making him laugh as a tear falls

"That's right tae bonk" chanyeol laughs a little making us all a bit more at ease

***

_**Chanyeol p.o.v** _

We have all arrived at home and the apartment is so quiet, Kai is in his room, Sehun is no where to be seen and Baek is laying beside our son in my room. I'm sitting in the living room folding some of Tae's little clothes worrying about all the others as Baek comes out of my room with shorts and a long t-shirt on no socks and walks barefoot over to me sitting on the floor beside me.

"How is he?"

"He is asleep now took him awhile to settle with the cast on him" Baek half smiles as he helps me fold the clothes

"Where are the others?" He whispers

"Kai is in his room and I don't know where Sehun is, Kai never came back with him so I didn't push to ask him

"I should go talk to Kai it wasn't their fault" he gets to his feet and heads towards Kai room knocking on it softly. Kai opens the door looking so sad "Kai can we talk please?" He whispers as the taller comes out to join us

"Please know I don't  blame you or Sehun on his I was just upset over our  son and I'm so grateful you took him to the hospital straight away and got him sorted, he has 2 amazing uncles" Baek turns his head away from Kai and wipes his tears

"Hey come here" I stand up as Baek walks to me and reaches his arms around my waist hugging me as I kiss the top of his head " he will be fine he is a little fight like his appa" I whisper as he hugs me tighter

"Has anyone heard from Sehun yet?" Kai ask while we all look at each other  "no, where did you drop him off?" I reach for my phone to ring him but his phone goes straight to voice mail "he didn't get in the car he said he needed to go on a walk to clear his head " Kai starts to worry

"He is feeling guilty I bet" Baek sits on the sofa looking worried

"He will be back, maybe he just needs to get his head around all this that's all" I try comfort him more

"Yeah Sehun does this if he feels like he let's people down he goes for a night or so but he will come back" Kai sits on the other side of the chair comforting Baek as I just hope and pray Sehun is ok

**  
 _ **N**_ _ **o pov**_

Sehun knocks softly on the big wooden door hoping the person inside opens it

The door creaks open "Hi what you doing here?" The man asks as Sehun lowers his head "something happened today and it was all my fault and I didn't want to go back home so I just found myself walking here" Sehun looks up again as the man pulls open the door for Sehun to step inside

"So you wanna tell me what happened?" The man says as he walks ahead of Sehun into the living room and over to a small drinks table while pouring out two glass of Irish whiskey

"I rolled the ball to Taehyung today and he fell over it and fractured his arm now he is in a cast and I feel so fucking guilty" Sehun sips his drink as the man sits on the table right in front of him

"Hey that happens with kids all the time, you can't blame yourself" the man smiles a little trying to reassure him.

"It just broke my heart he snuggled his little body into me and all I wanted to do was have a magic wand and fix it all" Sehun puts down his glass and leans forward towards the man placing his head on the mans lap making him run his fingers through Sehun's hair.

"Let me stay here tonight please" Sehun looks up as the man just smiles "of course" Sehun leans up and kisses his lips making the man then stand up and move away drinking his drink

"Sehun please don't do this" the man says making Sehun lean back in the sofa

"I'm sorry" Sehun covers his face annoyed at himself

"Its ok Sehun, and look it's ok you can stay, you obliviously need to be away from them tonight, so you can stay in the spare room ok" the man sits beside Sehun and comforts him letting Sehun lean his head on his chest

"Thanks, Bohyun "

**_Please ignore any errors_ **

❤C❤

**_Lots of love_ **   
**_Cclay2020_ **   
**_X_ **

  * Ahn bohyun is the actor in Dokgo rewind with Sehun*

 


	23. Chapter 23

"Morning how is my little man today" I peak my head around the bedroom door and see Tae all dressed and ready to go out with a bag sitting beside him on the bed

Walking inside feeling confused I see Baek pulling on a top then jacket and grabbing the bag and tae in his arms and walking out the bedroom door past me.

"Baek what are you doing, where are you going?" I start to panic as I follow him out into the sitting room as he heads for the main door slipping on his shoes.

"I need to leave, I've caused enough trouble for you all" he reaches for the handle of the door

"Baek stop for a second what do you mean by trouble?" I stand close to him as Tae wiggles in his arms

"What's all the noise" Kai comes out of his room rubbing his eyes as Tae calls him "bonk"

"No Taehyung we need to go now" Baek tries to open the door but it's locked

"Where are you going Baek" I ask more softly as he begins to sway a bit before grabbing the wall to hold himself up making me rush to him as he nearly passes out grabbing him

"Kai help me" I shout as I try hold them both

"What's wrong with him?" Kai askes me as I take tae from baek's arms and hand him to Kai

"I... ne....need ....to go ...to work" he tries hard to speak as his hands reach out for the door.

Picking him up in my arms bridal style I carry him into the sitting room and sit him on the sofa as it's closer

"Appa" Tae calls out as he tries to get down from Kai's grasp

"Sehun .....gone .....cause .......of me" Baek struggles to say as the main door unlocks and in walks Sehun before freezing and looking at the commotion before him.

"What's happening?" He hurries over towards me as I touch baek's head "shit he is burning up" I stand up quickly to take him into the bedroom as he moves and throws up on the floor

"Appa bleh" I hear Tae say from behind me as Sehun runs to the kitchen returning with cleaning stuff and wet cloths.

"We need to take most of his clothes off, his temperature seems really high" Sehun throws paper over the sick as I lift a now passed out Baekhyun from the sofa and carry him into my room.

"Chan....." he tries to wake but I just hush him

"Shhh baby I've got you" I lay him on top of the bed while I struggle to take his coat off followed by his shoes.

"Hey I brought some water and little Tae here has the cloths" Sehun signals for me to look at Tae as he sits him on the bed beside his appa

"Here I found the thermometer so you can check how high his temperature is" kai hands it too me. Since it's one of those new thermometers that where designed for kids that you place at their forehead it reads his temperature fast

"Crap it is really high" I hand the thermometer back to Kai while I remove baek's bottoms,  top and socks just leaving his underwear on.

"Here" Sehun hands me a damp cloth as I put it on baek's head as he moves and wakes up jolting forward to sit up

"What's happening" he looks around at us all before looking down seeing himself in just his underwear

"Hey it's ok you have a very bad temperature, please lay down" I guide him back down before putting the cloth back on his head

"Appa bleh" Tae says making me smile towards him as he sits beside Baek on the bed with a dry cloth rubbing it on baek's naked stomach with his one good hand

"That's right Tae we need to make appa better" I smile towards him while I put other damp cloths on baek's wrists. He heats them up that fast that I have to keep changing them.

"Come Tae come with uncle Kai" Kai reaches for him but he says "No appa bleh" I can't help but laugh a little as he keeps touching Baek with the cloth

"Its ok he can stay here with me, don't you have work both of you" I turn towards them as they just nod

"Go we will be fine here" I turn back to Baek and change his cloths again

"You can't look after Baek and Tae, I will take little man with me to the studio" Kai reaches for Tae but he shakes his head no.

"Look I will be fine you two go, I need to look after my family" I feel Sehun's hand touch my shoulder "are you sure Yeol?"

"I'll be fine I have my little helper here, now go before you're both late" I turn back to Baek and change the cloths again.

"Awww appa bleh, all nice now" tae says while touching Baek with his dry towel making me smile at how loving my son is.

I can't help but wonder was Baek really leaving me and taking tae with him or was it just the fever talking. I guess I will just have to wait and ask him when he is feeling better.

"Here is some medicine and water try get it into him it will help with the fever" Sehun hands me a small bottle of pills and a glass of water before leaving. Taking two pills from the bottle I try wake Baek up

"Baek sweetheart, I need you to sit up and take these ok" I place my arm behind his head and try lift him up as he finally comes around

"Chanyeol what's wrong with me?" He whispers being all groggy

"You have a fever baby, I need you to take this medicine to help bring it down ok, then you can go back to sleep" he takes the pills and places them in his mouth drinking the water.

"Thank you" he smiles as I lay him back down

"Awwww mwah" tae leans in and kisses his appa on his cheek making Baek smile

"Come to daddy, tae" I sit him on my lap making sure he rests his hurt arm

"Tae bonk" he sadly says looking at me with his cute kissable cheeks

"I know son, but don't worry daddy will take care of you and appa" I kiss his head before snuggling him into me as I watch over Baek

***

A few hours have passed and Baek has been asleep quite awhile but his fever broke so I'm grateful for that. Me and tae have set up a little movie area with cushions and pillows and all the teddies we could find all lined up on the floor facing the TV as I Finally got him to watch a different  movie, Finding Nemo.

"Nemo all gone" tae taps my face for me to look at him as he lays on my lap

"No there he is see" I point at the TV as he turns back around with a smile on his face as I turn to look at my bedroom door that I left open so I could hear Baek.

Placing Tae on the floor with all his teddies I head into the bedroom to cheek up on Baek. Walking into the room I see him sitting on the side of the bed with his head bowed down looking weak.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" I sit beside him as he turns to look at me. "I've been better" he mumbles

"Baek where were you going?" I can't wait anymore to ask him

"I'm going to the bathroom" he stands up and wobbles on his feet holding onto the chest of drawers.

"No Baek I meant earlier, you had tae dressed and ready to leave" I look up at him as he tries to turn his face away from me.

"I was leaving chanyeol" he walks to the door and down the hallway as I sit on the bed trying to grasp what he just said as I feel my heart being ripped out of my chest.

Why would he want to leave we just had a chat yesterday. I get up and follow him out as he is already coming out of the bathroom holding onto the wall to walk.

"Baek where you actually leaving me again?" I try hold back the tears as I definitely won't be able to cope if he does.

"Chanyeol me coming here is all too much" he stops and leans against the wall all weak.

"Look Baek lets talk about this when your feeling better ok" I move closer and try pick him up but he pushes me away. "I need to lay down" he starts to walk again but fails.

"Here let me help you" I pick him up as he gives in and wraps his arm around my neck

"Thank you" he mumbles into my chest as I carry him into the bedroom laying him back in the bed

"Try rest" I lightly cover him and go to leave

"Chanyeol I meant what I said, tomorrow I leave"

❤C❤

Cclay2020   
X

**_Please ignore any spelling mistakes_ **

 


	24. chapter 24

I wake with what feels like the worst hangover ever. I look towards the side of the bed and see Tae missing making me jump up and look around the room. I climb out of the bed and head outside to see if anyone is awake. 

"Morning" I turn my head to see chanyeol sitting at the breakfast counter in the kitchen. "Morning, where is Tae?" I move closer rubbing my eyes as I sit beside him on a stool leaning over the counter top. " Sehun and Kai took him out to the shops for a bit" he turns to drink his coffee but I know something more is wrong as I can feel the tension and one thing I remember about chanyeol if he had something to say he would actually get really quiet beforehand, kind of like calm before the storm.

"Oh ok, how is his arm?"  I slide off the tall stool and head over to pour myself a coffee. "Its ok I gave him his medicine before he went out" he looks back down at the counter looking all sad. "Chanyeol what's wrong have I missed something?" I place my coffee cup down on the counter as he stands up. "Do your remember yesterday at all Baek?" he runs his fingers through his hair making me  nervous.

"Yeah we brought Tae back from the hospital" I begins to panic more now when he turns his back to me. "Chanyeol what's wrong please tell me?" I move closer to him as I watch him sit on the sofa in the sitting room. "Baek you missed a whole day, we brought Tae home from the hospital the day before yesterday" he looks at me with near tears in his eyes. 

"Chanyeol how did I miss a day, what's going on?" I fall sitting on the chair across from him as he paces the floor. "Baek you where leaving yesterday with Tae" he sits back down looking over the table that's in between us. " Was I, where was I going?" I feel my stomach turn a little and my heart beat in my chest. "You said you where going to work then you told me your where leaving because you are too much trouble and you where the reason Sehun left, plus you had a very high fever" I fall back into the chair looking at him all confused. "I don't remember that" I excuse myself and walk back into the bedroom closing the door.

"Baek please can we talk?" I hear him from the other side of the door. Reaching out for the door handle I open the door and step away so he can come in. "Were you leaving again?" he stands in the door frame. " Chanyeol I cant stay here though, I'm in the way, I need to face my life again, I need to go back to work. I've missed a day and now my boss is going to kill me with Winwin being out". I feel so small telling him but I know I cant just walk out without telling him why I need to leave.

"What about Tae?" he asks me the dreaded question making my tears fall. " I Need to get ready for work I cant miss another day Chanyeol, plus these past days have been all great and all but I need to face life. I grab some clothes and a towel and head to the bathroom. "Baek baby stop now" I hear him call from behind me down the hall making me stop and turn to face him.

"What about Tae?" he looks at me with a sad look again knowing full well I am causing the hurt in his heart again. "I can take him with me and put him back in playschool or Minseok can take care of him while I'm in work and till his arm gets better" I feel the lump in my throat start again.

"So you left before and now your leaving again but this time with our son?" he walks closer to me as I feel my legs go weak. "Let Tae stay here with me I will take care of him while you work, we can come up with some arrangement" he takes my arm and holds it gently. "Please Baek let me help you". I turn my head away as the tears fall. "I need to get ready for work, can you call Sehun and Kai and get them to bring Tae back so we can leave" I turn away and walk in to the bathroom leaving him standing in the hallway. 

I know what I am doing is wrong but I need to get my life in order and I cant leave Tae here now he is getting in the way and upsetting everyone, even Sehun left cause of Tae falling and hurting his arm I cant destroy peoples lives anymore. Once I'm finished showering and packing a few things I take Tae by his hand and walk out into the sitting room as the others all stand around waiting for us.

"Baek are you sure about this?" Sehun gets down on his hunkers picking up the bag and handing it to me. "Yes I'm so sorry, we need to go, Tae say bye bye to uncle Sehun and Kai" I hold back my tear because I know they are all hurting too but I need to do this.

"Come here little man" Sehun hugs Tae tight making me worse and look towards Chanyeol who is just staring at Sehun and our son. "My turn " kai gets on his knees hugging Tae tight.

"Hey little man come to daddy" chanyeol gets on his knees as Tae runs into his arms hugging him with is one good arm. "Now you be good for Appa ok little man, and I will see you really soon I promise" he kisses him on the cheek before pulling him back in for another hug and kissing the top of his head as I see the tears fall down his cheeks.

Reaching my car after placing Tae in his car seat, I quickly get inside as they wave. "Bye bye Bonk" Tae waves not knowing we are leaving for good. Looking in the rear view mirror I cant help but burst out crying seeing the three of them all standing looking at us as we drive away. Sehun and kai standing either side of Chanyeol with their arms around him comforting him. I Quickly wipe my tears and turn the music on for Tae as he starts to bounce his teddy on his lap.

***

After dropping Tae off with Minseok I pull up to my job and I am delighted to know my boss was at meetings all day yesterday so I can quickly catch up on what I missed. " Good morning Baekhyun and how are you this morning?" his voice alone makes my skin crawl. I turn to face him with a fake smile "Good morning sir" I watch as he walks closer to me and sits on the edge of my desk facing me. " I have some paper work I need you to look over after my meetings yesterday" he smiles the most creepiest smile ever.

"Have you spoken to Winwin yet?" he smiles again sipping his coffee. "No sir not in the last few days" I stand up and move from my desk so I don't have to smell his sickening  cologne anymore. "Ah no problem least I have you to do my work for me" he stands up from my desk and walks closer to me standing really close as I take the next file from the piles of files. "Have a good morning" he breaths on my neck before leaving my office closing the door behind him . How is he forgetting about what he done to me, how is he still here. I didn't realise I was holding my breath and let it out and hurry towards the phone on my desk and call Winwin.

_"Hey Baek how are you?"_

"I'm ok Winwin how are you feeling, are you still in hospital?"

_"No Baek I'm just home"_

"That's good news Winwin I miss you and I'm sorry I never got up to see you, I will need to fill you in when I get a chance" 

_"How is everything in work?, Has he tried anything with you?"_

 

      "Yes he did but I thought he would be gone by now"

_"Baek listen to me you need to get out of there and find a different job, you cant let this happen to you what has happened to me"_

"Winwin I need to go he is looking for me"

_"Be careful Baek "_   
  


"I will I promise and I definitely will come and soon you in the next day or so bye Winwin.

_"I look forward to it, see you then Baek"_

"Can you come to my office please Baekhyun" my boss says with his head peaking in around my office door looking pissed off. Getting up from my desk I follow him into his office while he closes the door behind me. "Take a seat" he points to the chair in front of his desk as I take a seat. "So when I asked you had you spoken to Winwin you lied to me" he sits on the edge of his table looking at me with horror in his eyes. " Sir I just got off the phone to him just now" I feel my palms start to sweat as he stands up and moves towards the windows of this office that look out onto all the other offices and closes the blinds.

"Oh I know you have , I heard everything you said to him, on the phone you see I can listen in to all your calls. So your thinking of leaving are you?" I stand up really quick and turn to face him as he stands in front of the door blocking it.

"Y.....yes I am sir I need something a bit more better for me and my son" I feel my whole body start to shake more. " Why would you do that , we get along don't we" we walks closer making me step back till I cant move back anymore and hit the back of my legs off his desk. " It cant be what happened the other day, calling the police on me, but you see they don't believe you I am a married respected man in this business all I have to do is pay them off and they drop the case".

He stops right in front of me and leans in to give me a kiss but I push him away. " Don't go all shy on me now baby, come on you haven't had a man in years I'm sure that ass of yours is screaming for a good spanking" he grabs my ass and kisses me with force. I get all my strength and knee him straight into his balls and smack his face making him fall to his knees. 

"You little bastard get back here" he screams from the floor clutching his private parts. "I quit you can stick your job up your perverted ass". I open the door and hurry out into my own office grabbing me coat and phone and hurrying out into my car slamming the door closed. Taking a deep breath I reach for my wallet and pull out a business card. After looking at it for a few minutes I turn the engine on and drive into traffic.

Reaching the building and parking out front I step inside and head up in the lift following the signs before reaching another reception. "Hello sir how can I help you?" a cute dark haired lady questions me as I check her name tag. 

"Hello Irene I am looking for Mr Park please its urgent"    

❤C❤

Love   
Cclay2020  
X

 


End file.
